Knots in the Strings
by Arella1
Summary: The scent drifting to him from her was tantalizing-a sweetly tart aroma that had him nearly closing his eyes to savor it. The tartness was from her spiritual powers and it added a zing to her scent that made Yuki wonder if he'd taste it, were he to lay his tongue on her skin. For a moment, he had the most surreal sense of Kagome belonging to him.
1. In Which Kagome's Adventure Isn't Over

**AN:** After 'Saving Snow,' Yuki wouldn't leave me alone. Especially as that fic was hastily thrown together in celebration of the new year. I tossed an idea at The White Leopard, received several suggestions back, and my muse spat out this. Not as depressing. If you don't like fluff, this isn't for you. I do have to stress, I play with the timelines like **woah** on the FB side, though.

So, thanks to The White Leopard for the assist and for being just all-around awesome. Also, CK and Thornado who consistently take chances on my work.

On a personal note, I have to send out my farewells to both David Bowie and Alan Rickman. May those two talented men rest in peace.

* * *

 **In Which Kagome's Adventure Isn't Over**

When Kagome Higurashi was fifteen years old, she fell down a well and hit the ground around five hundred years in the past. Through a series of events, she learned she possessed holy powers, was born with a powerful jewel in her side, shattered said jewel, and spent the next year righting that rather glaring mistake. She fought demons, mastered her innate abilities, and made friends that were as close as family. Once her group had killed their enemy and destroyed the jewel that had started it all, Kagome was sucked back to her birth time, the well sealed forever.

That is where our story begins: with Kagome a year older, wiser, and much more powerful. After her fairy tale adventure, coming back to the drudgery of the 'real' world was a daunting task. Because of her frequent sojourns into the past, her mother had opted to homeschool her when it was obvious that no teenager could have been suffering from all of the illnesses Grandpa Higurashi had claimed.

The decision was sound and allowed Kagome to catch up with her peers while still keeping her 'other' abilities sharp. She'd begun to have quite the reputation around her neighborhood for her homeopathic remedies. With her knowledge of ancient medicine and her powers, Kagome happily set about boosting the income of her family's shrine. It made her feel useful again and pushed away the melancholy of her adventure being over. Everything was so much _duller_ now.

So it was that on one bright sunny day, she was walking home and found yet another adventure. For the first time since the well had closed, something _other_ tingled at the edge of her senses. Freezing, Kagome closed her eyes and sent out her powers to find whatever it was. It was tiny, and hiding just inside the small alleyway in front of her. Feeling no malevolence in it, only fright, she released a calming breath and grinned.

Quietly sliding into the alley, Kagome followed her senses until she spotted an adorable little rodent huddled behind a trashcan. It blinked at her with large, violet eyes that were too sentient for a beast.

"Hello there," she greeted softly, slowly kneeling. "I felt your fright. Are you in trouble?"

Nose twitching, it eyed her warily, not replying. One corner of her mouth kicked up.

"Well, you're not a demon, at any rate. I didn't think so. You didn't feel that…wild. I promise I won't hurt you and if I can, I'll help."

Leaning forward, she tipped her head to the side as its little brows drew together.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, a shrine maiden of the Sunset Shrine. I promise, you're not the strangest case I've ever come across. I once saw a toad demon possessing a man and harvesting the souls of women. I managed to fight him off by turning my can of hairspray into a flamethrower."

Violet eyes widened in surprise before the creature hesitantly came out to face her. Smiling, Kagome scooped him up gently and rubbed his head.

"Now, let's head back to the shrine and see what we can do about this rather…dark curse that's been set on you."

He made a strange noise and stared intently at her. Kagome smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"You didn't seriously think I couldn't sense it, did you? That is one nasty piece of work wrapped around you." She let her powers prod at it slightly, making the rodent squeak in surprise. What she felt made her frown. "And, it's almost generational, isn't it? Well, lucky for you, _I_ happen to have experience with nasty curses."

His furry face had begun looking highly interested now. Kagome couldn't help but rub his ears, and then glanced at her basket.

"Do you want to ride in the basket or on my shoulder?"

He scurried down and hid in her basket, his tiny eyes just peeking out. Giggling, Kagome nodded and resumed her journey home, a spring in her step.

When she drew closer to her neighborhood, she began receiving greetings and well-wishes from the people out. Occasionally she was stopped for advice or for someone to make an appointment to see her. She was even called to say a prayer over a frantic man about to have a job interview. Smiling agreeably, she waved back to them as she reached the steps of the shrine. Looking down, she found the…she hated to call him a rat. He was much larger than a mouse, but he was so much more adorable than a _rat_. Whatever he was, he was watching her with a calculating stare.

Patting his head, she climbed the stairs and went straight to the small dojo behind her house. After sliding off her shoes, she set aside her basket and took up her new friend. He allowed it and then settled in front of her when she knelt in the middle of the floor.

"Now, will you let me take a look at this curse?" she asked.

He appeared indecisive for a moment before looking down at his paws. Clenching them, he met her eyes with determination.

"What will it do to me?" he asked in a soft voice.

Arching a brow, Kagome shrugged. "Nothing much. You might feel my powers, but I'll just be examining the curse, not actively trying to unravel it." She smiled. "Since you can speak, want to give me something to call you?"

Surprise registered on his face at her taking his ability so well. Kagome mentally laughed. If only he knew some of the weird crap she'd seen in the Feudal Era. A talking animal didn't even rank in the top one hundred.

"Yuki. My name is Yuki."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki," she greeted. "Let's see what I can uncover. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, just let me know, okay? I'll stop as soon as you want."

He nodded and braced himself as Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on 'seeing' his curse with her holy powers. It was like a writhing, black cloud woven throughout his aura, little hooks anchoring it with alarming permanence. Kagome's lips thinned. _No_ spell or curse was permanent. Long lasting enough to seem permanent, maybe, but not truly _permanent_. Yuki's seemed to bind the spirit of a rat to him and also tied him in servitude to someone else. Feeling the mental, emotional, and physical damage he'd sustained, Kagome vowed to help him if she could at all. Prodding, she worked until she found two microscopic weak points in the curse. To her anger, she discovered that the servitude bond worked doubly to prevent Yuki from truly searching for ways out.

As she found the weak points, however, Yuki's soul hesitantly peeked at her from behind the spirit of the rat. Startled at the brilliance of it, Kagome sent out a pulse of warm greeting. It shyly emerged and brushed against hers, making her suck in a sharp breath as she was hit with a profound sense of familiarity. It brightened at her greeting and reached eagerly for her. Her own soul nearly leapt out of her control to embrace his.

Coming back to herself harshly, Kagome panted and fell forward, barely managing to catch herself on her hands.

Yuki shuddered. "Are you alright? I've never felt anything like that."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she shakily sat back. Unable to help herself, she scooped him up and did her best to hug him to her while petting his back.

"You _are_ amazing, Yuki," she whispered. "And deserve so much more than what's been done to you."

Eyes wide, Yuki froze. "What?"

Kagome looked at him as she sniffed wetly. "I felt the wounds in your soul from more than just the curse. After all of that, your soul is still so pure, it's astounding." Clearing her throat, she tried to bring herself back to the topic at hand. "But, the curse is two-fold. First, it binds the spirit of a rat to you and second, it binds you in servitude to someone."

Her face darkened and her eyes flashed with rage. "If I ever get my hands on whoever is keeping you enslaved, it _won't_ be pretty."

Hunkering down, Yuki shook his head. "He's cursed with it, too."

Scoffing, Kagome left that alone for the time being, having learned more than he probably wished she had. "Well, whatever the case, that's the biggest part of the curse, which you probably already knew. There are some finer things woven in it, like your transformations. I'd wondered at the humanity I felt from you."

The look he gave her was slack-jawed and gaping. Kagome chuckled and let him down as she thought over what to do.

"The good news is there are two tee-tiny weak points in the curse."

But before she could get any more out, there was a 'pop' and Yuki the adorable rodent was suddenly Yuki the extremely hot guy. Hot naked guy. Throwing a hand over her eyes, Kagome turned around as quickly as she could.

"Sorry! So Sorry!" she stammered, blushing brightly. "I didn't realize clothes were a no-go on transforming."

"I was forced to leave them behind when I was nearly trampled," Yuki admitted.

Deliberately not looking at him, Kagome hurried to a shelf and pulled out a haori and hakama. "Here, one of my cousins uses the dojo to train and he keeps sets of these here. He won't miss one," she offered, holding it behind her.

"Thank you, Miss Higurashi," he murmured, accepting the offering.

After he informed her that he was dressed, Kagome hesitantly turned and faced him. While he didn't have the otherworldly beauty of a demon, he was still impossibly attractive. He was studying her, as if to take in her reaction. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she smiled.

"Talking animals I can handle. I'm not usually around naked guys," she said with red cheeks.

That made him smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling and some of his wariness receding. "Usually?"

"Ah, there have been a few really awkward moments when people come for healing. Mama has had to make sure that _she_ is the chaperone and not Gramps." She pulled a face. "Gramps sees no problem with general inter-gender nudity and has no respect for my sensibilities."

A low laugh rumbled in his chest, the sound so pleasant, Kagome found herself smiling.

"You don't care about all of that, though! You care about what I can do to help you."

His mirth faded as he shook his head. "I'm afraid there is little you can do."

Kagome arched a brow. "That's the curse talking. It doesn't _want_ you to want to break it. Plus, I don't just mean your curse. I mean, I felt something wrong with your lungs, and you have some pretty debilitating emotional wounds. Those at least, I know how to treat. The curse, well, it might take a while, but I'm sure I can at least _weaken_ it."

Violet eyes widened and then narrowed at her observations and claims. Not letting him speak, however, Kagome called her powers to the surface and drew him into a tight embrace. After feeling how starved for affection he was, Kagome couldn't help it. And, part of her wanted to be as close to him as their souls would have been, had she not gotten a hold of herself.

Yuki stiffened, but the transformation he'd expected didn't come. Slowly, his muscles released their tension and he was able to hesitantly return the hug. It was the first time he'd ever hugged a girl unrelated to him-and even those times had been rare. Trembling at the warmth sweeping through him from her-the compassion and assurance that _he mattered_ , Yuki clenched his eyes.

"I _can_ help you," she whispered. "Please let me."

Unable to speak passed the emotions in his throat, he nodded against her shoulder. Drawing back, Kagome smiled brilliantly at him.

"Fantastic."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Yuki slowly made his way home feeling as if his world had been turned upside down and given a good shake. Kagome Higurashi was unlike anyone he'd ever met and she seemed dead-set on helping him. Since he felt better than he ever had, he was seriously considering letting her.

When she'd first found him, he'd been terrified. It was only a mad impulse telling him to trust her that allowed him to go home with her. Something about her power-the absolute peace and goodness she radiated-drew him in and calmed him. And the way she blew open his secrets was both unnerving and liberating. There had been a moment when she was prodding at his curse that he'd had the oddest notion of _knowing_ her. Turning that over in his mind, Yuki frowned. Not knowing-not exactly. More like he recognized her. Recognized and _wanted_.

Rubbing his chest, he remembered her embrace and the way she'd insisted that he was worth something. A light sparked in his eyes as a bit of his self-hatred lessened. She'd seen something worthwhile in him-something worth saving. So, whatever strange feelings she provoked, Yuki knew that she was _good_. She was good and he needed more of her kind eyes and easy smiles.

Shigure looked at him when he came in the house. "Whoa-what happened to you?"

Tugging at the borrowed clothes, Yuki shrugged. "Someone bumped into me on the street and I transformed."

The older man eyed him. "As long as no one saw you stealing clothes."

Yuki shot him a glare and continued up to his room. He didn't want to have to deal with the pervert or-or share Kagome with anyone just yet. She was _his_ secret and he wanted to keep her that way for just a bit longer. The memory of her unhesitating embrace and fierce protective words ensured that he would be seeing her again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Knocking on the door to Kagome's house the next day, Yuki wondered what to expect. A few discreet inquiries around her neighborhood had brought him quite a bit of information about her. Her family was highly respected and Kagome had become even more so as her abilities blossomed. She had a reputation for being able to heal things in the old ways and people swore her sacred sutras filled their homes with peace and harmony. Still, part of him wondered if he'd lost his mind.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid forties with laugh lines and warm brown eyes. She smiled pleasantly at him when he bowed to her in greeting.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I was wondering if Miss Higurashi is available?"

"Are you here for business or personal?"

Floundering, Yuki felt his brows draw together. "Business?"

Smile stretching, she stepped aside to let him in. "Come to the kitchen, dear, and I'll make you some tea. I'm Kagome's mother and you must be Yuki."

Apprehension clawed at him as he knelt at the table. "Yes, ma'am."

"Kagome said she'd made a new friend and hoped you would let her help you," she told him as she put the kettle on. "Though, she was typically tight-lipped about the specifics."

Yuki looked at her in question, making her chuckle.

"She's very strict about people's confidences."

Relaxing, Yuki accepted the tea she offered and murmured his thanks. "I've suffered from weak bronchial tubes since I was born," he gave her part of the truth.

Studying him, she hummed thoughtfully and then caught sight of a boy drifting by the door. "Sōta," she called, "fetch your sister, please. She has an appointment."

Sōta looked at Yuki and blinked. "Hey, I know you. My friend's older sister has a huge crush on you! She's got your picture clipped to her binder with little hearts around it and everything."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes narrowed as Yuki wondered what he should say to that.

The boy wrinkled his nose. "She's crazy, though. Nearly beaned my friend in the head when he asked her why she was stalking you."

"That's _enough_ , Sōta! Go get Kagome and quit making our guest uncomfortable."

Holding up his hands, Sōta backed up. "Sorry! I was just trying to warn him, Mama!"

As he scampered out of the room, Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes Heavenward, as if to pray for patience.

"I apologize for that, Yuki," she sighed.

Seeing the humor in the situation, he smiled and sipped his tea. "It's fine, Mrs. Higurashi. I'm aware that there are a few…zealous girls at my school."

Kagome breezed into the room then, her eyes brightening at seeing Yuki. "I was hoping you wouldn't change your mind."

"You presented a rather impressive case."

Laughing, she rubbed her neck. "Well, if you're ready, we can go to the dojo again. Is that fine, Mama?"

"Of course, Kagome," she agreed easily. "Do you need me?"

Biting her lip, she glanced to Yuki. "Er…I'll probably need your shirt off to work on your lungs. Do you mind if Mama is present while I do that?"

Straightening, he shook his head. "That's fine. I thought you'd done something yesterday?"

"That was just a side-effect of me probing, not a full-on treatment. I'll need to lay hands on your back, I think."

Turning off the oven, Mrs. Higurashi followed them to the dojo and gave Yuki a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "You can leave your shirt on the shelf there."

Yuki hesitated before taking off the garment. There were…marks from his time with Akito that couldn't easily be explained. It would be pretty obvious how he'd gotten them. Taking a breath, he reminded himself that Kagome had felt something of it when she'd found him. She must be expecting there to be _some_ scarring. Finally just biting the bullet, he unbuttoned his shirt and nervously folded it before placing it where Mrs. Higurashi had indicated. Then, he sank to the floor in front of Kagome. All professional, she moved to kneel behind him and called up her powers. He slowly released his tension when she didn't comment.

"I'm going to place my hands on your back and feel around until I find the areas needing healing. Let me know if it becomes uncomfortable," she repeated from the day before.

At his nod, she lightly pressed her hands on his back, sending a lazy, simmering warmth through him as she did. Ever so slowly, she adjusted the placement of her fingers until Yuki felt something pulled taunt inside of him relax. As her warmth flooded the area with a foreign strength, the weakness he'd always dealt with ebbed.

"Breathe," she whispered.

Realizing he'd been holding his breath, Yuki released it slowly.

"There are old wounds-old pain here," Kagome stated in a voice laced through with her powers. "Would you like me to heal them?"

Jerking his head around to look at her, he found her eyes ringed with pink fire. Her words weren't judgmental; they were matter-of-fact and stole away his worry over her seeing evidence of what Akito had done to him.

"Kagome, that kind of healing exhausts you," Mrs. Higurashi protested.

Kagome shot her a reassuring smile. "It is within my ability." Her eyes returned to Yuki's as she said, "Don't worry. It won't hurt."

Biting his lip, he gave a shallow nod, desperately wondering what she could possibly do. Kagome's eyes flared pinker as they stared at something he couldn't see. Her hands, however, were lighting on places he knew he'd suffered damage. As they did, that healing warmth sank into him as if wiping the bitterness from the memories. Soon even the pain of the memory was blunted, healing a good deal of his psyche at the same time. Kagome had scooted to his other side and then was back in front of him. Her hands fluttered as if trying to decide to rest on his head or his heart.

Finally, she gritted her teeth and pressed her palms to his heart, making the world explode in pink radiance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Yuki woke with a start, looking around wildly when he didn't immediately recognize his surroundings. Finding himself in the dojo, he sat slowly and pulled on his shirt. As he did, he touched his chest and marveled at the _lightness_ he felt. There was also a tingling awareness along his senses that was calling to him on a fundamental level. Before he could follow his impulse to find it, a pale Kagome popped her head in and smiled when she saw him awake.

"About time you woke, sleepyhead. I was beginning to think you were here for the night."

As she made her way across the floor, the awareness he'd felt sharpened on her. It snapped to life around her, tuning all his senses into her and heightening them until she was the most vibrant thing in the room. He could hear her heartbeat, a steady rhythm that assured him of her life. The scent drifting to him from her was tantalizing-a sweetly tart aroma that had him nearly closing his eyes to savor it. As a rat, he'd been able to smell even more from her scent and had catalogued every nuance of it. The tartness was from her spiritual powers and it added a zing to her scent that made Yuki wonder if he'd taste it, were he to lay his tongue on her skin.

"What happened?" he managed to ask hoarsely.

A blush painted her cheeks as she sat down beside the futon he was on. "Ah, your soul took a liking to me. It decided to help me out in the healing and kind of went overboard. Instead of my power gently soothing your emotional wounds until they were no longer festering, your soul snatched my power in one great burst of healing. It sort of saturated you and drained me completely."

Feeling stronger and more complete than he ever had, Yuki returned her smile. She was so close, close enough that he could see the navy ring around her irises. Flecks of cerulean and cyan were present in those orbs as well, making her eyes look otherworldly. They danced with intelligence and the occasional flicker of _other_. He thought he could spend a very long time just cataloguing all the shades of blue in her eyes.

At her words, however, his brows furrowed. "Are you all right?"

Shifting uncomfortably, she waved that off. "I will be. Like I said, it just drained me. I won't be doing much of anything with my powers for a couple of days, which means no victory hug for you!"

The corners of his eyes crinkled as she tried to assure him. He was surprised at the flare of disappointment he had at not receiving another hug. Shaking it off, he ran a hand through his hair, desperately trying not to just lean over and _breathe_ her.

"I should be going, then, so you can rest," he stated, standing.

As he did, his hand brushed hers and the rush of familiarity…of possession immobilized him. For a moment, he had the most surreal sense of Kagome _belonging_ to him. It was over as quickly as it'd begun, but Kagome had cupped the back of the hand he'd touched with her other one. At her unnerved look, Yuki knew she'd felt something in the brief contact as well.

Forcing the notion away, he gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you, Miss Higurashi."

Flexing her fingers, she returned the expression. "My pleasure, Yuki. You _can_ call me by my given name, you know. Or does it bother you that I'm so informal with you?"

Tipping his head to the side, he arched a brow. No one had ever asked that of him. He barely stopped himself from telling her she could call him whatever she wanted.

"I did offer you my given name to use," he told her quietly instead. "Perhaps you will not mind if I am not so informal with _you_ , however?" Because, he was suddenly aware that he needed to keep that boundary. He'd only met her two times and-and, she treated him so _normal_. Even knowing his curse-having _seen_ his transformation-she treated him like he was just another person. The knowledge both intrigued him and galled him. For some reason, he very much wanted to stand out to her.

Chuckling, she put away the futon with an efficiency that spoke of experience. "As long as you don't disappear on me." When she turned back to him, her confident air had dissipated. For the first time, she truly appeared as the teenage girl she was as she held her elbows. It made her seem very small and very vulnerable in a way he wasn't used to seeing people. That tingle inside him surged against his chest, as if wanting to protect her. It was decidedly strange. Strange, and yet very warm.

"I…lost my best friends several months ago," she admitted awkwardly, her eyes on the ground. "And, what I do doesn't exactly provide many opportunities to meet people my own age. I homeschool, you know?"

Hearing the barely suppressed wistful loneliness, Yuki swallowed as a pang of understanding shot through him. It brought with it, however, a profound rush of hope and tentative happiness. She wanted to be friends with him. Behind her confident smiles and proficient knowledge was an isolated girl. The sense of rightness flared in him again, as if to nudge him down a path that had suddenly opened to him.

"You promised to help break the curse," he told her, stepping closer and ducking to meet her eyes. "If we are friends, what will I tell your mother when she asks 'business or personal?' "

Blue eyes lighting, she giggled. "I'll tell her you're both. Come back in a few days and I'll see what I can do about pecking at your curse. I'll do some research in the meantime."

Agreeing with what he hoped was a reasonable amount of eagerness, Yuki took his leave of her and her family. Pausing at the top of the stairs, he turned his face into the wind and breathed deeply. Even as it brought the smells of the city to him, it couldn't override Kagome's scent-as if hers was ever on the peripheral of his consciousness. Glancing back, he was just in time to see her wave from the window of her home.

Lips quirking, he nodded to her and began the journey home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **An:** So...interested in the rest? Next chapter: Yuki takes off his shirt. (No, wait, that was this chapter.) Next chapter: Kisa's birthday!


	2. In Which Gifts Are Acquired

**AN:** So, Yuki _isn't_ taking off his shirt this chapter. Sorry. But, so many reviews already! Thank you!

* * *

 **In Which Gifts Are Acquired**

Yuki returned to the Sunset Shrine three days later. The way his heart leapt at the sight of Kagome had him wondering at the unusual reaction. She looked remarkably better than she had when he'd last left her, but her eyes were somber and her shoulders stiff.

"The 'curse of the zodiac' doesn't happen to mean anything to you, does it?" she asked, watching him intently.

He couldn't help the flinch the question provoked, giving her the answer. Blowing out a sharp breath, she rubbed her face.

"Okay, that's a bigger ball of nasty than I'd anticipated. I only found a reference to it in one of our oldest scrolls, and it didn't provide a counter-curse. I'm going out on a limb and guessing there's the full set of spirit animals possessing people?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he inclined his head. He hadn't expected her to be so well informed. It shouldn't have surprised him, however. She lived on a shrine famous for its ancient scrolls and archaic knowledge.

"The full Chinese Zodiac and the cat," he admitted lowly.

Blinking, Kagome looked at him in bafflement. "The cat? That's…odd. Why would the cat be included?"

Yuki shrugged. "Legend has it that the cat was supposed to be at the feast, but didn't make it due to being tricked by the rat."

Scoffing with a flap of her wrist, Kagome dismissed that. "The cat wasn't included because cats hadn't been introduced to China yet when the Zodiac was developed. Nope, if the cat is included in the curse, there is a specific reason for it." She eyed him. "I'm willing to bet, though, that you don't get along with the cat, do you?"

His lips thinned. "He is a tasteless, crude idiot. We are not close."

One corner of her mouth hitched up as she shook her head. "Well, that's something to investigate later. Since I don't have the cat here to compare, I'll do what I can on the weak points specific to yours."

Complying, he watched as she held out her hands, palm up. At her motion, he placed his hands over hers and took in a breath as her powers flared around her. He could see the pink light that shimmered in the air before reaching for him. As if a warm blanket had been wrapped around him, he felt her power touch him. It made every bone in his body go limp with pleasure, his eyes falling closed and his breathing deepening.

Kagome made a soft, surprised noise as her fingers curled around the edges of his palms. As she did, Yuki was suddenly struck with what he could only describe as her essence. In his mind, he could see her unbound and true, all the deepest parts of her that shied away from his surprised attention. She was so _bright_ , like a thousand candles illumining a moonless night.

What he'd felt when he'd first seen Akito was nothing to this. That had been tears born of fear and the overwhelming realization that the other boy held his life in his hands. That he was nothing unless Akito wished him to be.

 _This_ … _this_ was wonder and belonging and something so right it made his throat close. All of the emotional baggage Kagome had helped soothe into faint scars instead of festering wounds was lightened again. Yuki once more found himself _wanting_. He _wanted_ this feeling. It was his so completely even his normal reserve and isolation couldn't keep him from it.

When it finally ebbed, he nearly whimpered. Lids fluttering open, he found Kagome staring at him in amazement. Slowly, her face heated with a blush, her wide eyes filled with too many feelings for him to grasp. Licking her lips, she slid her hands from under his and cupped her elbows, that vulnerability she tried so hard to hide showing again.

"Maybe Mama should be in here for your appointments from now on," she suggested nervously.

Nodding quickly, Yuki tried to find his voice. "Th-that is a good idea. What…?"

He could almost see the moment she pulled on her professional mask. He ignored the pang of hurt at the distance she was trying to maintain. Still, wasn't he doing the same?

"Your curse is so dark, that I'm trying my hand at small doses of purity in its weak spots. I'm hoping that will fray it enough that I can begin unraveling it in earnest. I _might_ be successful with a Containment Circle, but I'd feel better if I was able to loosen the curse some before attempting that," she said almost apologetically.

Yuki wondered if she actually thought spending more time with her would be a disappointment to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as she hung up lanterns for the festival taking place that weekend. A gust of wind blew through, sending her hair into her face and her sleeves billowing. Brushing the loose ends back with annoyance, Kagome huffed and stretched to continue her task. As the purple lantern was secured, she thought of her newest friend. Yuki was unlike anyone she'd ever met and it wasn't just because of the magic he'd been caught in. Though he'd been dealt severe trauma-which he never spoke of and she never asked about-he was very kind. There was a frailty about him, but he possessed so much _strength_. She doubted even he was aware of how strong he was.

When the curse was finally dissolved, she wouldn't be surprised if he had spiritual powers himself. His soul was so _pure_ and desperate for affection. It had nearly brought her to tears when it called to her. She'd wanted to wrap around it and fill it with all the love she could muster, but had managed to resist the impulse. He'd felt so wonderful she literally _ached_ with it. His soul had opened to her completely, beckoning for her to nestle in and never leave. Kagome had never experienced anything even remotely as tempting. Her soul had screamed for his, had thrashed and strained and fought against her as it hadn't done since it'd been split. It terrified her, but even now she could feel a pull on her soul towards his.

Biting her lip, she pushed the thought of souls aside and instead allowed herself to appreciate how _pretty_ he was. She'd gotten the notion from him over the weeks that he was less than pleased with his looks, that he valued her not reacting to him the way most did. Kagome, though, had seen the otherworldliness of _Sesshōmaru_ and had been forced to get over it. She'd learned how to function around males that were too attractive for their own good. Still, she much preferred Yuki's soft, ethereal beauty to the demon lord's cold perfection.

Yuki's quiet voice was as smooth as honey and made her wonder what genuine laughter would sound like coming from him. She'd drawn out smiles and the occasional chuckle, but hadn't managed to make him truly laugh yet. Kagome was determined to do so. His jewel-like eyes always danced enchantingly when he was amused and she wanted to see how beautiful laughter would look on his face.

Wind blew her hair again, making her sigh and release the lantern as her mind turned to other things. She'd come back older, wiser, and just a bit less innocent from the Feudal Era. Though she was confident in her abilities now, sometimes she wondered if she'd been sent back because she just _wasn't enough_. And the thought that she hadn't been enough for the people who'd seen her at her truest fractured something inside her.

It was only exacerbated by Inuyasha choosing Kikyō in the end.

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and pushed that thought aside. He'd been as good about it as possible. It wasn't his fault that he loved her as a best friend and not as anything more. She refused to let bitterness taint the memories of their friendship. It had, however, taught her that happy endings were the true fairy tales. After the adventure was over, you were only left with the shreds of your life and the loss of what to do with them.

"Miss Higurashi," a familiar voice called, nearly scaring her out of her wits.

Flailing, she barely grabbed the post as she sent the ladder rocking alarmingly. It abruptly stabilized, making her breathe a sigh of relief. Cautiously letting go of the post, Kagome released a breath and looked down. A wide-eyed Yuki was holding the bottom of the ladder steady.

"I apologize," he blurted, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Mortified at being caught so distracted, she quickly climbed down and brushed herself off. "I was lost in thought. Don't worry about it."

When his presence fully registered, she bit her lip. "Er…did I forget one of your appointments?"

She was almost positive she hadn't. Seeing him had become the highlights of her week, as pathetic as that was. When the curse was broken, Yuki would be free to find someone to answer his soul's call. She knew from experience that it wouldn't be her. People like Yuki just needed someone to show them true friendship-to prove that they mattered. After that, well…then the rest of the world saw how wonderful they really were.

An emotion she couldn't decipher flickered in his eyes. "No. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor, actually. That is, if you're not busy."

Holding back her hair when the wind swept through again, Kagome smiled. "I've just finished hanging the lanterns, so I'm free for the moment. What can I do for you?"

"My cousin, Kisa, is having a birthday tomorrow and I have yet to purchase her a gift." He looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure what a twelve-year-old girl would like."

Pleased that he thought enough of her to ask her advice, Kagome mulled over the trends she'd seen recently.

"Well, there's…" and she rattled off a list of things she knew were 'in' with the pre-teens. "…Or, you could just go with a gift card to the bath-soap shop in the mall. That's always a good idea."

Yuki was staring at her, his mouth slightly open. Arching a brow, he gave a rueful smile. Kagome was surprised to see a faint hue of pink in his cheeks as he shook his head. She had to hastily collar her powers as they surged to embrace him.

"I'm embarrassed to admit I have no idea what any of those are," he said. "I'm unsure if Kisa would like scented soaps; her sense of smell is very strong, being the tiger of the zodiac. She is shy, but has a tendency to bite when she's stressed."

Covering her mouth, Kagome giggled. "Well, we're having a festival here this weekend. I've been writing talismans in preparation. Would she like one for serenity or strength, maybe?"

Brightening, Yuki thought on that. "Could you make one for protection or confidence? I think her classmates have been picking on her."

That had her sobering. "Of course. Come on inside and I'll make you something appropriate. Excuse the mess. Like I said, we're having a festival this weekend and it's kind of crazy around here until it's over."

Glancing to her, he shook his head. "I'm a rather poor housekeeper and cook. I try not to be a hypocrite."

"Well, what about the other two who live with you? Who does the cooking and cleaning?" she asked as she led him into the house.

"We've built up a tolerance to burnt things," he stated bluntly. "As for everything else, it's a haphazard team effort, I suppose."

"Hello, Yuki," Mrs. Higurashi greeted as she carried a box of candles down the stairs.

Immediately, he moved to help her with it, earning a grateful smile from the woman.

"You're such a sweet boy. Just put it beside the door, if you don't mind. Are you staying for supper? It's Kagome's night and she's making tempura."

Taken aback by the offer, Yuki looked to Kagome, who was blushing.

"You're welcome to," she agreed. "I can pack up some for your cousins, too, if you like."

The softening of his expression made her heart pound. Uneasy at her reaction, she dropped her eyes.

"That is most generous, Miss Higurashi. Thank you."

Peeking at him through her bangs, she smiled and then turned her attention to her mother. "Mama, I'm making some talismans for Yuki's cousin. Is it alright if I take him to the office?"

"Just leave the door open," she agreed.

Motioning for him to follow her, Kagome led him to the office where she'd been preparing the talismans. Kneeling at the table, she checked that several were dry before neatly stacking them aside. Then, she brought out her materials.

Grinding down the inkstick, she mixed it with just the right amount of water. That had been hard for her to learn, but she was proud of herself for finally managing it. Making sure her cloth was still correctly placed, she spread out a sheet of mulberry paper and weighted it carefully. Despite the lengthy process, when she glanced up, she found Yuki watching her with fascination. A twisting, pleasant but shy feeling sprung to life in her stomach.

"Now, for a girl being bullied…"

Quietly trailing off, she centered herself and began making very precise strokes. In the silence, Kagome let herself remember Miroku's instruction-something he'd been delighted to give her. For all that he was a con artist, the monk had been a gifted calligrapher and a very good teacher.

When she was done, she inspected the talismans, satisfied to see that they were as good as she could get them. Relaxing, Kagome cleaned her things and put them away before meeting Yuki's eyes. He'd slid to the end of the desk so that he could see them better and his expression was once more unreadable.

"Love and security?" he asked softly.

Blushing, Kagome shrugged. "She'll have to learn to deal with bullies eventually, but she can face them secure in herself and that someone loves her."

"That is perfect," Yuki decided.

"They'll be dry after supper and I can charge them for you."

Rolling easily to his feet with a grace she envied, he surprised her by offering his hand. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Kagome shyly slid her hand into his, feeling that familiar spark of invitation his soul offered. When she was standing, he tipped his head to the side and the corner of his lips hitched up.

"You have ink, right there," he pointed to her temple.

Sighing, she pulled out a handkerchief and rubbed at the area he'd indicated. Stepping forward, Yuki caught her fingers and gently guided her to the spot. Her breathing deepened as this close she could feel the warmth of his aura and smell the crispness of his scent. His soul flexed, as if to greet her bashfully…as if it wanted her attention, but was afraid of rejection. Kagome could no more ignore that than she could have ignored him in the alley that day. Hesitantly, she let her powers spark happily back, watching as his eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't acceptance, but she wasn't declining, either.

"Thanks," she murmured in the silence of the moment.

He wetted his lips and-almost reluctantly-let his hand fall away from her. "I would have it all over me if I'd been the one painting."

Folding the handkerchief, Kagome led him out of the room, determined not to throw herself at him. She'd learned her lesson about chasing boys out of her league.

"When I first started learning, that was exactly what happened to me. Miroku was a really good teacher, though, and his sutras were an art themselves."

Coming to the kitchen, they found Mrs. Higurashi having already cleaned the shrimp and fish. Relieved that she didn't have to do that, Kagome took over the cooking. Sōta and Gramps drifted in and joined Mrs. Higurashi in her conversation with Yuki. Sōta had started to really look up to the older boy the more he came around.

When Kagome had finished supper and presented it to them, they had an enjoyable meal together. Seeing Yuki relax and fit in so seamlessly with her family gave her a warm feeling. Too soon it was over and she'd packed up the uneaten portions to send home with Yuki.

Retrieving the talismans, Kagome brought them back to Yuki and concentrated. Her powers flared and infused them, making the ink flash pink before settling. Mrs. Higurashi carefully placed them in a decorative box and tied it with a red ribbon before presenting it to Yuki.

Bowing deeply, he thanked them for it.

"You're very welcome, dear. If you're free, do swing by Saturday," Mrs. Higurashi invited. "Kagome's going to dance a Kagura dance."

Scowling, Kagome looked away. "Great heifer is laughing _that_ up somewhere."

Gramps huffed. "Those dances predate a trumped-up demon, Kagome."

Before the conversation could venture into uncomfortable territory, Kagome rolled her shoulders. "But, yeah, you and your family might enjoy it. No laughing if I mess up, though."

Yuki smirked. "Perhaps you'll take pity on the rest of us and _not_ be good at everything."

"I can put an arrow in you at a hundred yards, mister," she informed him archly.

And for the first time, she heard him laugh. It flowed out of him like music and illuminated his eyes until they sparkled like amethysts under the sun. Breath catching, Kagome had to forcefully swallow her heart. With a happy wave, Yuki left them.

Mrs. Higurashi closed the door and turned back to her daughter. Holding her elbows, she felt relief bloom at the expression on Kagome's face. For the first time, the shadows of the past were nowhere to be found. There was only a very recognizable longing beginning to spark.

"He is a good boy, Kagome. I like him very much."

The girl's ears turned red and her blush travelled the full length of her neck, letting her mother know her instincts were correct.

"I-I like him, too, Mama. I just wish I could do more for him."

Brows up, Mrs. Higurashi wrapped an arm around her and guided her to the kitchen. "A curse, I'm guessing. You don't have to say anything, but even ignorant of the specifics, I can tell a difference in him over the past two months. Unraveling the curse or not, you are very much helping him."

Grateful for the reassurance, she helped clean up the dishes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Man, where'd you get all of this food?" Shigure asked when Yuki came in the door bearing delicious-smelling packages.

Even Kyo had drifted in from wherever he'd been, following his nose.

"The Sunset Shrine. I went there to get Kisa talismans for her birthday and was invited to stay for supper. Miss Higurashi sent this home with me when she took pity on our inability to cook," Yuki replied, passing over the food.

Kyo practically drooled when he opened the box and found shrimp tempura. "She gave you this just because you can't cook?"

Not wishing to reveal his friendship with Kagome yet, Yuki made a noncommittal noise. Shigure didn't even bother with a plate, eating right out of the box.

"We have got to go there more often if she'll feed us," he declared. "That's the shrine about four blocks east, right?"

Tensing, Yuki inclined his head. "Yes."

Kyo was busy stuffing his face, but Shigure's gaze sharpened. Washing down his bite, he leaned an elbow on the table to get in Yuki's personal bubble.

"This 'Miss Higurashi,' how old is she?"

Gritting his teeth, Yuki knew he'd been cornered. Shigure wouldn't stop digging until he was satisfied.

"Sixteen, I believe," he replied, keeping his voice carefully blank.

Kyo paused and licked his fingers, a sly look in his eyes. "You charmed food out of a shrine maiden? You sneaky bastard."

Narrowing his eyes, Yuki shot Kyo a warning look. "Watch your mouth. Her family was there and her mother was the one who offered the invitation." Scooping up Kisa's gift, he glared at both of his housemates. "The Higurashi family is highly respected. I won't stand for you slandering them, even privately."

Disappointed and frustrated, he turned and left the room. "I don't know why I tried to share anything with you two."

Kyo shoved a piece of shrimp in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Something's up his ass."

"No, I think Yuki was honestly trying to do something nice for us," Shigure countered, rolling his chopsticks as he stared after the teen. "But for him to get so defensive of the family means that he's closer to them than one meeting would indicate."

Smirking, Shigure rolled his shoulders. "We might have to pay a visit to this shrine if little Yuki is keeping secrets."

Huffing, Kyo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you perv."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Little Kisa had been surprised to receive a gift from Yuki on her birthday. He hadn't the heart to tell her that he'd originally just been using the necessity of her gift as a way to get Kagome to spend time with him. When he saw the way Kisa reverently touched the talismans and how she'd cried grateful tears, he felt ashamed that he hadn't gotten her anything before.

"Thank you, Yuki," she rasped, hugging the talismans to her. "I've never felt anything like them."

"I spoke to a shrine maiden specifically to have something tailored to you," he told her softly. "Miss Higurashi created these and charged them with her power. She wanted you to have something that would bolster your own abilities, not give you false feelings."

Smiling, she threw her arms around him, drawing the attention of the rest of the family. Awkwardly, he patted her back and then quickly disentangled himself.

"You've got other presents to open," he pointed out.

Happily turning to do so, Kisa nevertheless made certain her two talismans were secure against her.

"Charged them herself, huh?" Shigure asked him that evening. "That's quite impressive. I look forward to meeting her."

Freezing, Yuki slowly turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, she fed us wonderfully, Yuki! We have to show her our appreciation! This weekend might be a good time."

Scowling, Yuki got in his face. "Leave her alone, Shigure."

The older man arched a brow. "And let you have all the fun? I think not! Come on, are you ashamed of me?" He turned large, watery eyes to him, bringing his fists to his mouth.

Yuki wasn't fooled. He also heard the implied threat. If he didn't take Shigure, the dog would go himself. No way in hell he was letting the pervert anywhere near Kagome alone.

"Fine, I'll take you. Just not this weekend."

"Why not? You going to use it to warn her?" he prodded. "I'm hurt."

Taking a breath to calm himself, he still felt his muscles tense. "No-because the shrine is having a festival this weekend. The last thing she needs is _you_ messing that up for her."

Straightening at the genuine protectiveness in Yuki's words, Shigure smiled. "I wouldn't, promise. Besides, I haven't been to a festival in _ages_."

Knowing that he was well and truly stuck, Yuki punched him in the face and left. Kyo was laughing hysterically in the background, for once not the source of unexpected violence. Shigure laid on the floor and felt his intrigue multiply by about a thousand.

The kid was definitely keeping secrets.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Trees and festivals!


	3. In Which Slight Purification Occurs

**AN:** Again, I just want to point out that I'm playing fast and loose with FB timelines (and the Kagura dance). I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyways!

* * *

After school the next day, Yuki made the journey to the shrine again. He'd realized the last time he was there that Kagome believed his appointments were the only reason he'd visit. Her eyes had shown only confusion at his presence, as if she expected to be remembered only twice a week, and her shoulders had rolled forward protectively. The reaction was instinctive, showing that-though she'd told him she wanted to be friends-she didn't seem to think he wanted the same thing. So, he was going to surprise her again. He was going to make certain she knew that he valued her as more than a vessel for her powers.

Climbing up the numerous stairs to the shrine, Yuki looked around for the resident priestess. Instead of hanging lanterns (thank goodness, when she'd sent the ladder rocking he'd nearly had a heart attack) Kagome was…in a tree? With one leg swinging idly, she was staring up through the branches and humming absently. Approaching, Yuki dearly hoped he didn't scare her so much she fell. If it came down to it, he wasn't sure he could catch her before turning into a rat and being squished. She _had_ managed to fray the curse some, but he certainly didn't want to tempt fate.

Raising his eyes to her comfortable form, he had to smile. Her position looked a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time, somehow completely at ease. With her brown pants and chartreuse top, long hair blowing in the breeze and dainty bare feet, Kagome resembled nothing more than a spirit of the woods. It was a peaceful picture and made his yearning for her grow.

Clearing his throat, he quietly drew her attention. Sleepy blue eyes blinked at him before widening when she realized whom she was seeing. Scrambling up, Kagome perched on the large tree limb and smiled shyly down at him.

"Yuki? What-uh-what are you doing back so soon?" she stammered, apparently embarrassed to have been caught lounging in trees.

Grinning, he tipped his head to the side. "I know you're probably taking a break from the preparations for the festival, but I wondered if you wouldn't mind company for a while?"

Once again, confusion flickered in her gaze, making him internally frown. Hadn't anyone ever come to just spend time with her? She rarely spoke of her past, but she sometimes let things slip that let him know that she'd been hurt by more than her friends' deaths all those months ago. Something had wounded her to her soul, and she was only now beginning to heal from it.

"I was taking a break, but I can squeeze in a quick treatment, if you want," she offered.

"I appreciate the offer," he countered, "but I came to see my friend, not my doctor."

That had a surprised, pleased smile breaking across her face. Laughing, she motioned to the tree.

"Well then, come on up. If you can, city boy," she challenged.

Arching a brow, Yuki eyed the tree and then the branch she was on. "I've never climbed a tree, Miss Higurashi. However, I must warn you that rats are excellent climbers."

She laughed again and watched as he scurried up the tree to the large limb she'd chosen. Her face was illuminated with happiness, completely justifying his small bit of showing-off. Scooting over, she made room for him to sit and then covered her mouth to stop her amusement.

"You weren't kidding. I was wondering if the lack of tail would hinder you."

Chuckling, he looked up, spotting the collage of greenery the tree's limbs and leaves created. It was lovely in a way only nature could be and-sitting inside the tree-Yuki felt like he was a part of that.

"It is much harder without it," he admitted, "but not so much that I cannot adjust. What made you decide to relax up here?"

Kagome rolled her shoulders in a way that might have been a shrug, were it sharper. "The Goshinboku is very special to me. I come here sometimes when I need to think, or if I'm having a bad day. It's known as one of the Trees of Ages, so it's been around for a long time. That's comforting, I think."

Seeing her duck her head, as if nervous about sharing that, Yuki hummed his agreement. There _was_ something about the tree that radiated tranquility.

"So, which was it today?"

Glancing to him out of the corner of her eyes, she replied, "A bit of both, I suppose. Do you ever have one of those days where _everything_ seems to go just a bit wrong? Not completely, but enough that when one thing's fixed something else is broken and it's just a constant game of catch-up? That was my day. I guess I just wanted to recharge my batteries."

"I'm on the student council," he told her, "and sometimes it feels like I'm playing nanny to the entirety of the student population."

Her shoulders slid into a more natural position as she smiled. There was a shrewd gleam in her eyes, however, making him arch a brow.

"I bet it's the _girl_ population that's especially bothersome, huh?" she teased.

"I'm not sure how to answer that," he admitted, "as-despite my _male_ uniform-I'm often mistaken for a female. And sometimes, it isn't a mistake. I don't know which is worse."

Her eyes widened and then her brows furrowed. "You're pretty, Yuki, but you definitely don't look like a _girl_ ," she said, bewildered.

That had him blushing at the knowledge that she not only thought he was attractive, but also found him attractive in a _masculine_ way. As a _male_. It was an important distinction.

"I…thank you," he replied, "but I'm afraid there are quite a few of my peers that have expressed wishes of seeing me in a dress."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, offense for him flashing in her expression. "That's messed up. I'm assuming from what you've said you aren't into guys?"

His glare spoke volumes, making her hold up her hands in surrender.

"I was just checking! Don't give me the evil eye!" she chuckled. "So, what if you had a girlfriend? Think that would help keep them off your back?"

He cut his gaze back to her, but she'd averted hers to watch her swinging feet. Longing for her pulled at his heart so fiercely then that it felt like a physical ache. Swallowing it down, he looked at their hands that had landed side-by-side on the limb. They weren't touching, but all it would take would be a subtle shift and they would be. That tiny centimeter of space was both too close and miles across.

"I hesitate to date anyone until I can actually _embrace_ her without turning into a rodent, Miss Higurashi," he sighed.

One side of her mouth pulled up as she turned her attention back to him. "I can understand that. You're a really cute rodent, though. Too cute to be a rat…maybe a large mouse? It was only the knowledge that you were sentient that kept me from cuddling you that first day," she said with a blush. "Looking back, I should really apologize for the-uh-petting."

Laughter bubbled in his gut and then spilled over at her adorable embarrassment and stammered apology. It caused her blush to darken, but he couldn't help it.

"I do keep my mind when I transform, but, I _am_ a…mouse," he snorted. "As such, I'm rather fond of having my fur rubbed when I'm not panicked over the inconvenience of it. It's not the same as if you'd reached over and begun petting my _hair_."

Releasing a breath, she nodded gratefully. "Okay, good. So, no-go on getting a girlfriend until we throw this curse off. Have you tried ignoring them?"

Yuki huffed. "I don't think you grasp how persistent or _loud_ they can be. There is even a group that's taken to forming a human barrier between me and the rest of the school. It's extremely off-putting."

Brows up, Kagome mulled that over and then frowned. "That's ridiculous. Why would they do that?"

Before he could answer, they heard someone calling for Kagome. Yuki watched as her expression went from frustrated to panicked as she jerked up her feet. At her frantic motion for him to do the same, he obeyed and stared at her in confusion. Rapidly shaking her head, Kagome put her finger to her mouth and indicated he should stay quiet. Then, she shocked him by shifting to lay on her stomach and shimmying further along the tree limb to be better hidden. The sight had him clenching his fists and biting his lip against a whimper. Those trousers framed her behind perfectly, especially as it wiggled with her movements.

"Kagome?" a male voice called again, snapping Yuki out of his fixation on said girl's posterior.

Peering through the foliage, Yuki saw a teen about his age looking around the shrine and holding a wrapped gift of some sort. Mrs. Higurashi met him outside, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?"

The boy-Hojo-smiled at the older woman. "I'm here to see how Kagome is doing. I brought her a few things that might make her feel better! We miss her at school."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, but it had an almost forced look to it as she made no move to accept the gift. "I'm afraid that it's very unlikely Kagome will be returning to public school, Hojo. She's doing very well being homeschooled and it's much more convenient."

Hojo wilted. "Is she home?"

"She's unavailable. I know that you're trying to help, but please, no more gifts. You two aren't dating and it isn't appropriate for her to accept such lavish things from a friend."

Yuki's eyes narrowed as Hojo's fingers tightened on the gift. Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem concerned, however.

"I've tried to ask her out," he said.

Not letting him get passed that, Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I know, but some things aren't meant to be. If you want to see Kagome as a _friend_ , you're welcome to come back when she's free. If not, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you not to return, Hojo."

Stiffly, the other male gave a wooden nod and turned to hurry away. Mrs. Higurashi sniffed once and then disappeared back into the house.

"Oh my God," Kagome moaned, pressing her face against the back of her knuckles.

"I take it this isn't the first conversation of that nature that's been had with him?" Yuki asked.

Groaning, Kagome carefully moved down the limb and perched at his side again. Her expression was a mixture of awkward and frustrated. He knew the feeling well.

"No. I've known Hojo for years, but he just won't get it through his head that I'm not interested in him. I used to have some girl friends that insisted we'd be the perfect couple and they'd _shove_ me at him whenever he walked by. I used to wish the floor would open up every time. I mean-who _does_ that? Who wants someone practically flung at them, right? And to make it worse, they'd accept dates on my behalf! Then, I'd feel bad thinking about him being stood up, so I'd show up to tell him I didn't want to go on a date with him. He'd end up thinking I was trying to cut the date short because I wasn't feeling well!"

Yuki's jaw dropped slightly as Kagome ranted, having never seen her so upset. Her eyes spat blue flames and her cheeks were rosy with her emotions as she growled her case against the former classmate. It was an impressive sight, especially with her powers snapping around her.

Her hands were gesticulating in aggravation to punctuate her words. Before he'd thought, he'd reached out and snagged the closest one to him. Immediately, Kagome stilled and stared at their joined hands. Determinedly ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks, Yuki curled his fingers around hers and brought the two to rest between them. That familiar awareness was alive with a cascade of _Kagome_ , his desire for her tempered with a slowly-blossoming softer emotion.

Kagome shifted, her fingers twitching, but she didn't draw away. Instead, she slid a bit closer, until their arms were lightly touching. Heart pounding at the move, Yuki plucked up his courage and glanced to her face. A pretty pink painted her cheeks and a shy smile pulled at her mouth. She seemed content to sit there with him-just enjoying his company and the filling silence between them. Slowly, she began swinging her legs again, and this time Yuki let his do the same. It was innocent and comforting and Yuki discovered rather suddenly that he could very well come to adore this girl.

From inside the house, Mrs. Higurashi watched the two teens sitting in a tree. She smothered a laugh at Yuki's rather bold move, but her eyes were soft as she took in their reactions. It was obvious neither one of them was sure of what to do with the other, but it was equally obvious that they were _together_ in the confusion. Sighing happily at the happiness on her daughter's face, she moved to start supper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

The festival _was_ amazing. Lanterns and candles lit the night as booths of all kinds were decorated in spectacular colors. Music constantly undulated throughout the grounds and people were in high spirits. It was almost as if positive emotions radiated from the land itself, rising up through people's shoes and inundating their bodies. Kyo had even caught a goldfish for a little girl when she'd nearly run into him, crying.

"That has to be in my top ten strangest things to see," Shigure muttered as Kyo shoved the fish at the girl and sprinted away.

"I concur."

"Yuki!"

Turning, both males spotted an older lady in a lovely kimono making her way to them. Yuki dipped his head respectfully when she made it.

"Mrs. Higurashi. This is my cousin, Shigure."

"Nice to meet you, Shigure," she greeted with a kind smile. "The dance is about to start. I thought you might want to watch?"

They followed her to an area with the perfect view of where Kagome would be dancing. When the girl emerged from the darkness to take her place, Yuki forgot how to breathe. She was dressed in an elaborate kimono more suited to an Imperial performance than a humble shrine dance. Her face was painted to perfection; deep kohl lining her eyes and making them seem otherworldly over her dark red lips while her hair was tamed into an intricate style on top of her head. As the light of the full moon bathed her in silver luminescence, Kagome was the picture of the Celestial Maiden come to bless mortals with the briefest glimpse of her.

"Damn," Shigure said on a breath.

Without looking, Yuki elbowed him harshly in the ribs. Grunting, Shigure rubbed his side, but didn't drop his eyes. As close as they were, they could see the nervous blush on her cheeks and the way she wouldn't turn her attention to the audience. Yuki took a breath with her, and silently willed encouragement to her. His brows shot up when her eyes abruptly snapped to his. Their gaze held until a high pipe note filled the air and Kagome seemed to become one with the dance.

The drums began a slow rhythm that had Kagome moving like a gentle breeze on a warm day, tentative, tentative in her first steps. Her nervousness was nowhere to be found as the beat ever-so-steadily increased and Kagome began undulating enticingly. The bells on her ankles tinkled with every precise move from her, deepening the trance-like effect she was lulling the audience into. Flowing as effortlessly as water through the dance, Kagome was Amenouzume herself, dancing to tempt Amaterasu out of her cave. The heady feel of her power only furthered that illusion.

Kyo found them at the height of the dance, his grumblings trailing off into wonder as he caught sight of the dancer. Yuki only peripherally took note of him, his mind focused on Kagome and the sensual power-the _promise_ -in her dance. There was nothing scandalous about it, nothing lewd or… _obvious_ , but in that moment, Kagome was more alluring than if she'd been naked and writhing. She was calling, dancing to please and draw out secret things; things hidden and lost. Yuki had to lock his knees to keep from going to her.

Her power coiled around her in pink tendrils before flowing out to the crowd bringing a rush of freedom and exhilaration. When one drifted his way, it swirled around him, sinking into his skin with a slow heat that _hungered_. Shuddering, he savored the feeling, and hoped she didn't do that again during the dance. He wasn't sure he could take it. Kagome spun and caught his eyes before her power flared again, beckoning to him. Fingers curling into fists, Yuki shook his head. Flicking her hand, she sent another tendril to him, this one soothing and inviting.

He wondered how people could be so spiritually blind that they didn't see any of it.

At the dramatic finish, the crowd erupted into cheers. Kagome shakily stood and bowed to them before her mother ushered her away.

"I've found the inspiration for my next book," Shigure declared as they drifted through the festival, all still a bit hung up on the dance. "If only she'd had a wardrobe malfunction like the _original_ dance dictates."

Narrowing his eyes, Yuki slammed his fist into the back of the older man's head. As Shigure howled, Yuki tried to shake off how affected he'd been by the dance and traded looks with Kyo. If there was one thing they _could_ agree on, it was that Shigure was the biggest pervert in Tokyo. He stubbornly _didn't_ think about the idea of Kagome's kimono sliding open while she danced.

"She's a _shrine maiden_ , jackass," Kyo scowled. "You'll have bad luck forever if you piss her off."

"Fallacy," an amused voice piped up.

Yuki turned to see Kagome approaching and noted that she'd changed into traditional priestess clothing. Her face was still flushed, but she'd wiped off most of the makeup and let down her hair. She was just as lovely and much more _real_. He wanted to bundle her away from his cousins-to hide her from the people he knew could hurt her. He also didn't like the way many of the males in the crowd were looking at her. She wasn't for _them_ and he was hit with a strong need to prove it, to claim her as _his_. As she came even with his side, her shoulder just barely touched his. He wondered how he managed to restrain himself. Especially after that dance and Shigure's suggestive words.

"Although, I _can_ craft a pretty wicked subjugation necklace." She eyed Shigure. "It works very well on _dogs_."

Kyo cackled as Shigure looked surprised. Yuki wondered how she'd known Shigure was the dog, but figured it had something to do with her powers.

"You looked like the Celestial Maiden," he told her softly, angling his body so that Shigure was half-blocked. "It was a beautiful dance. Beautiful and _powerful_."

Ducking her head, she was the picture of shy happiness; totally opposite of the temptress she'd been while dancing. "Thank you. I was really nervous, but the encouragement you sent helped."

He felt his jaw drop slightly. "You felt that?"

She grinned, peeking at him through her bangs "Of course. I'll always know your aura, Yuki. It's like hot chocolate on a cold day."

The moment was broken when Shigure clapped his hands. "I'm Yuki's cousin, Shigure, and that's Kyo. How long have you been putting up with this brat?"

Looking at him over Yuki's shoulder, she nodded a greeting to him and then to Kyo. "I'm Kagome. Why do you want to know?"

Yuki reluctantly shifted to allow Shigure back into the conversation. Still, he maneuvered himself so that his left side was slightly behind her right. Kagome slid her hands into the sleeves of her kimono and didn't move away.

"Because Yuki came home with amazing food the other day," Shigure stated. "We wanted to know what we had to do to make sure it was a regular occurrence."

Kyo snorted. "He bullied the bastard into taking him today because he's a pervert," he contradicted.

Kagome's brow ticked as her eyes narrowed on an innocent-looking Shigure. "Oh, really? Well, I've dealt with worse. You grope me and I'll break your jaw, got it?"

Yuki tensed. "Someone groped you?" he asked tightly, his eyes cutting to her sharply.

She rolled her shoulders. "Some people have a kink for the uniform."

Shigure grinned broadly while Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets.

"That's shit."

"I can take care of myself," Kagome assured him, but paused when Yuki touched her upper back, unable to restrain one more impulse.

"Miss Higurashi, did someone touch you _tonight_?"

Her eyes were bright as she leaned into him just a tad. "You'll note his swollen eye and the lump on his head. He made the mistake of doing it where Mama could see. She beat him with a broom," she snickered.

Imagining mellow, kind Mrs. Higurashi assaulting someone with a broom made Yuki's lips twitch. Relieved to hear that the situation had been handled-even if he was still peeved that it had happened at all-he nodded and let his muscles relax.

Tipping her head to the side, Kagome looked at Kyo. "You know, I can do something about that nasty thing hovering around you."

Blinking, he stared at her in bewilderment. "What?"

She jerked her chin towards his bracelet. "And it won't take my bones to do it. I'll even do it for free, since you're here with Yuki."

Clasping his wrist, Kyo gaped at her before her words penetrated. He then subjected them to a loud diatribe about Yuki's 'bastardness,' Shigure's perversion, and shrine maidens' supposed purity. Shigure was amused, but his gaze was calculating when he turned it on Kagome.

At the cat's tirade, Kagome was blatantly confused, looking up at Yuki in question. Realizing she had no idea that Kyo had taken her words to mean she thought that the two males were attending the festival as a date, he sighed.

"He's an idiot," he told her before scowling at the ginger. "She meant that she'd help you as a favor to _me_ , Kyo. _Not_ that we're dating."

Blushing, Kagome bit her lip in discomfort and Yuki suddenly realized that he was still touching her. Before he could drop his hand, she shifted ever so slightly closer. That brought him up short and made him wonder if she was actually drawing reassurance from him.

"What did you have in mind?" Shigure asked.

"Let's go to the dojo," Kagome suggested, waving across the courtyard for her mother to join them.

As the older woman nodded and motioned that she'd wait in the dojo, Yuki tried to subtly release Kagome. She glanced to him, but didn't say anything as she led the group into the small building. Her mother had taken up her usual place when Kagome had appointments. He bobbed his head in thanks to her, receiving a smile in return. Standing in the middle of the floor, Kagome reached out and caught Kyo's wrist-the one with his bracelet. He went utterly still as her fingers gave off a faintly pink glow.

"There is a vengeful spirit feeding off the _other_ spirit attached to you," she stated with narrowed eyes. "I won't have something like that tormenting people."

Flaring her power, she sent it straight into the vengeance of the cat. Kyo swayed a moment until Kagome had burned away the last of the monster. Releasing him, she nodded once and then touched her head.

"You—" Kyo gasped, gripping his heart with one hand and his bracelet with the other.

"I purified that thing. Honestly, I'll have to check the wards again if it managed to get through them, piggyback or not," she mused. "That was one nasty possession. You've very strong to have survived both of them."

Shigure jerked when he realized she'd actually _done_ something. "You mean, you destroyed the cat?" he asked in shock.

Wincing, she shook her head. "Ah, no. Just the mutated monster thing the cat's spirit of vengeance had become. Your curse is much more complicated than that," she said, almost as if in apology.

Yuki was staring at her in proud awe. Shigure's eyes were darting between Kagome, Yuki, and Kyo with a shrewdness that didn't bode well. Seeing that her mother had taken up a book and was happy to wait, Kagome knelt on the floor, Yuki taking a spot beside her. Shigure knelt across from her slowly.

"I didn't tell her anything," Yuki quickly informed them as Kyo tried to recover and Shigure tried to figure her out. "Miss Higurashi found me when I was transformed and recognized something supernatural about me. The rest, she learned on her own."

Shigure frowned. "Akito will have to be informed of an outsider knowing, Yuki. He won't stand for it."

"Akito?" Kagome asked when Yuki paled.

"The head bastard," Kyo growled, sinking to kneel as well. "He'll make sure you don't remember us."

For some reason, that made Kagome laugh. "I seriously doubt that."

Shigure sat forward. "It's not a joke. It's what happens every time. It won't hurt, but you and your family will have your memories of us removed."

Kagome's smile was suddenly full of razors as her blue eyes flashed pink fire. "I've no doubt that you have someone quite capable of erasing memories. However, if even a demon out of Hell itself couldn't take mine, _nothing_ you throw at me will. And, if you think that I won't provide protection for my family, you are sorely mistaken, Mr. Sohma. I can try to unravel your curse gently and without trauma, or I can trigger its protective measures and utterly incinerate your soul. I can do that without even touching you."

Faster than lightning, she'd grabbed Shigure's collar and hauled him into her face with a strength her slight stature wouldn't suggest. "If you ever threaten me, my family, or my friends again, you'll be the first to experience it."

"Hey! Hey! Easy! I believe you! Let me go!"

The terrified ice that had seized Yuki relented at Shigure's surrender. He wouldn't have given in so easily if he were truly going to go to Akito. He wouldn't have even mentioned Akito. For whatever reason, Shigure had been using that as a test. He wanted to see what Kagome would do. As Kagome released him and the dog fixed his clothes, Kyo twisted his bracelet.

"Is it really gone?" he whispered.

Pink fire fading, Kagome gave an encouraging nod. "Go ahead, see for yourself."

With shaking hands, Kyo slid the bracelet off his wrist. Yuki held his breath, as he suspected Shigure did. However, when nothing happened, they gaped. Kyo was laughing through tears and stammering something that could have been gratitude.

Kagome smiled and then turned to Yuki, her expression guarded. "Is Akito the one you're bound to?"

Looking away, he gritted his teeth. "Yes. He's the deity of the zodiac."

"Ah, caught in the curse, but separate," she understood. "Well, you _can_ break the curse yourselves, you know. Of course, when Kyo finds love and has that love returned it'll break across the board."

Blinking rapidly, they all straightened at that.

"What?" Kyo gasped.

Kagome shrugged. "Yep. I thought it was weird that the cat was included and feeling a bit of your curse when I purified that thing confirmed it. You're the lynch pin of the whole curse. Pull you out and it all unravels. Whoever originally cast it was brilliant. He had to have a separate animal, but one that wouldn't seem strange on the surface if it was connected. Thus, the cat."

Heart turning over, Yuki was swamped with a cascade of desire for her again. Eyes bright, he pushed the feeling away and glanced to the poleaxed Kyo.

"I suppose that means we'll be playing match-maker for you."

One corner of Shigure's mouth pulled up as he clapped his hands. "What about you, Kagome? You seeing anyone?"

"Don't drag her into this," Yuki glared before Kagome could answer.

"Why not? She's attractive, the appropriate age, and she already knows about the curse!" Shigure whined.

"Ah, please don't be offended, Kyo," Kagome stammered with a deep blush, "but I would respectfully decline."

Yuki could tell Kyo wasn't upset, but he _was_ curious. That was almost worse.

"Not a cat person?"

Sadness flashed in her eyes before she smiled. "You remind me of my best friend. I wouldn't want a relationship to be haunted by someone else. So, friends I can do, but that's it, I'm afraid."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her book. "Yes, I've seen him around the festival tonight. He does act remarkably similar to Inuyasha, rest his soul. Perhaps it's his reincarnation."

Giggling, Kagome covered her mouth and the melancholy of the conversation fled. "Oh, wouldn't that be ironic? Sent back only to be possessed by a cat! If it's true, he's rolling in his grave. Miroku probably had something to do with it."

Seeing the confusion on the males' faces, Kagome took pity on them. "Inuyasha was half dog demon."

"Demons _exist_?" Kyo asked intently.

"Yep. And guess what? I'm their natural predator." She smirked. "Keep that in mind."

Yuki grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"So, you've been going to see her a couple of times a week and letting her try to unravel your curse?" Shigure asked incredulously when they finally made it home.

"Yes."

Kyo was rolling his beads between his fingers, as if he didn't know what to do with the bracelet now that he didn't need it. "Has she been able to do anything?"

"Yes."

The two waited and when there was nothing else forthcoming, they rolled their eyes.

"And?" Shigure drawled, waving his hand in a get-on-with-it move.

Releasing a breath, Yuki touched his chest. "She's been able to loosen it enough that it is only when I'm _embraced_ by a female that I transform-not simply bumping torsos. It's more than that, though. I can feel the curse like a noose constantly, but Miss Higurashi has thinned the rope."

"She killed the damned zombie thing," Kyo muttered. "I'm willing to let her poke at me all she wants after that."

"Are you still going to Akito?" Yuki directed to Shigure.

Arching a brow, Shigure huffed. "You did hear her threaten to destroy my _soul_ , right? I'm rather fond of it, thanks. But, did either of you notice the ripple Big-and-Nasty's purification caused?"

Tipping his head to the side, Yuki felt along the curse. "You're right; the dark cloud feels lighter, doesn't it?"

Kyo swallowed. "Then, maybe she was right about me being the key?"

"If there is one thing I've learned," Yuki stated definitively, "it's that Miss Higurashi is remarkably knowledgeable about the supernatural and is uncannily intuitive about it. If she says you're the key, then you're our ticket out, Kyo."

"No pressure or anything," Shigure laughed, receiving a rude gesture in return.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next chapter: Dragons!**


	4. In Which Dragons are Faced

**AN:** All of your reviews make me grin like an idiot, but some of you really crack me up. I love them! Thank you all for enjoying my story.

* * *

"The last time I saw one of _your_ kind, I nearly died," Hatori heard.

Turning, he saw a teenage girl leaning on a longbow and watching him with eyes too knowing for a child. The power coiling about her was a clear warning and he wasn't foolish enough to disregard it.

"My kind?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Dragon, duh. Though, you feel…smaller than you should. Well, anyways, I suppose they send out baby dragons to do clean up detail?"

That made him blink in surprise, wondering if the rumors of her powers might not be so exaggerated after all. Or perhaps one of the others had simply told her.

"I do apologize. The family must be protected."

"Of course," she agreed. "However, you'll get a vow of silence, _not_ my memories. Oh, and I can fix your eye, if you like. As a gesture of good faith."

Hatori frowned. Akito had gotten curious when Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo began coming to the Sunset Shrine so often and sent out investigators. They'd learned pretty quickly that the shrine family had discovered the zodiac secret. He privately thought that it was Shigure not telling her about it that had really sent the zodiac head into fits. It could have been Yuki's growing fondness for the young shrine maiden, though, too.

Taking a step forward, Hatori braced himself for what he knew would occur.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

An hour later, he found himself at the bottom of the Sunset Shrine's stairs, his vision restored, and holding a plate of oden wrapped to go. Glancing back, he saw Kagome wink and wave before disappearing back onto the grounds.

Wondering what the heck had happened and how he'd spent the majority of that time arguing healing techniques with a sixteen year old girl, Hatori decided he was getting too old for this. He also decided that anyone going up against the Higurashi family was in for a rude awakening. They'd practically nice-d him into submission.

Pulling out his phone he dialed up Shigure's number. Akito was _not_ going to be pleased. Somehow, Hatori couldn't help but smile.

Smile…and wonder where Kagome Higurashi had met a dragon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Ayame stared at his friend as Shigure crowed with triumph. "She healed your eye completely?"

Hatori sighed. "Yes. As I said the first ten times, Aya."

"And Yuki's sweet on her," Shigure cackled. "I thought he was going to need a bib when she was dancing at the festival. Hot little thing, I gotta say, so I couldn't blame him. Not with her dancing like temptation itself. She came right over to see him after she'd changed, too. Had me fooled with the way she blushed for him and flashed that pretty smile. When it came down to it, though, she's a hellcat. Threatened me to my face! Ha!"

"I want to meet her!" Ayame declared.

"Don't you think we need to discuss what to do about Akito? She was beyond furious when I told her the Higurashis couldn't be wiped."

Ayame flicked his hair over his shoulder. "Send Shigure. Maybe she'll settle after he fucks the evil out of her."

"Haven't managed that yet," Shigure pouted. "No, this'll right terrify her. She felt the cat's malevolent spirit leave and I'd wager she feels Yuki's bonds loosening. She'll come herself."

"And the girl?"

Sipping his tea, Shigure smirked. "Let's just say, Yuki picked himself a winner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"You set a dragon on me," Kagome accused when Yuki showed up.

His eyes widened and snapped to hers as he hurried to stand just in front of her. "Hatori was here?! Are you okay?" he demanded, grabbing her upper arms and looking her over.

Her tension fled at his actions, realizing with them that he'd had no idea about the visit. "I'm fine. I healed his eye and sent him on his way with some oden." She scowled. "Which, he'd better be grateful for. That's my favorite and _nobody_ makes it like Mama."

Dropping his hands, Yuki stared at her in awe. "He tried to erase your memories and you _fed_ him?"

Patting his cheek, she smiled and turned towards the house. "I told you he wouldn't be able to. Like I'd let anyone take you away if you didn't want to go. Psh."

When she glanced over her shoulder, she found him wearing that soft, unreadable expression again. She was beginning to think of it as _her_ look, as she seemed to be the only one to draw it out. The thought made giddy butterflies take flight in her stomach, and put a bit of a spring in her step.

Since the festival, the rest of the Sohmas had gradually begun showing up in sporadic, odd ways around the shrine. Kagome had been excited to meet all of them, especially Rin and Kagura since she'd been without girl friends for a long time. Even if Rin hadn't completely warmed up to her yet and she'd been warned against letting Kagura know about Kyo's…need for love.

Kagome had also strengthened and fine-tuned the wards around the shrine, a bit disappointed that she hadn't done as good a job the first time. As much as she'd learned, there was always more waiting for her. In the corner of the dojo, her mother was happily adjusting the hem on a pair of Sōta's jeans.

"We all felt something when you helped Kyo," Yuki told Kagome as he took his place in front of her. "It's as if the curse recoiled. I shouldn't be surprised that Hatori finally decided to investigate."

Humming thoughtfully, Kagome held out her palms as usual and flared her powers when he'd grasped them. Her breath faltered a moment and pink ringed her eyes as she met his.

"Yes, it's been shaken to its foundation. But…Yuki, you're-you're _fighting_ the curse! This is the first time it hasn't actively prevented you from doing so!" Her brows furrowed as she felt along it. "I might be able to do a Containment Circle after today."

Not waiting for his reply, Kagome threw herself into plucking at the knots of his curse. His soul brightened and swirled around her playfully, nudging her when she became stuck and more vibrant than it'd ever been.

Swallowing, she finally came back to herself a long while later, feeling utterly drained. Drained, and yet exhilarated. Yuki's soul still called to hers, happily soaking up her attention while her soul rested against it.

"Your soul wanted to play," she laughed, touching her temples.

"My soul?" he asked in confusion

Cracking her lids, she smiled. "It's playful and warm. I have a hard time not relenting to it." Weariness overcame her, however, cutting off her explanation. "Eh…I _might_ have overdone it a bit," she admitted. "Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi immediately moved to her and checked her temperature. "Hmm, I think you'll be fine after rest. Can you stand?"

Her legs felt like noodles, honestly, but she nodded anyway. "I think so."

Yuki surprised her by catching her arm opposite her mother and gently helping her to her feet. She wobbled for a minute before steadying and breathing a sigh of relief.

"If you're fine, I'll go see to supper," Mrs. Higurashi stated after judging that her daughter wouldn't be falling face-first anytime soon. "You will be joining us, won't you, Yuki?"

Smiling, he inclined his head. "Yes, please."

Patting his shoulder with fondness, she left the dojo. Kagome bit her lip and eyed the distance to the door and then to the house. Okay, maybe she'd been a bit too eager with her treatment of Yuki today.

"Are you really okay?" he asked her softly, moving in front of her. "I…I don't like that you exhaust yourself when helping me."

"I'll be fine, promise," she reassured him. "And it's not like I set out to exhaust myself. I just get excited when we make so much progress that I want to do all I can to help it along."

Yuki opened his mouth, but then shook his head and closed it. "It's so much thinner than it was when we met. You've already done so much for me, don't push yourself on my account."

Heart fluttering at his fervent expression, Kagome slowly nodded. "I'll try to be more careful," she promised.

Relaxing, Yuki smiled and shifted so that she could pass him. Kagome took two steps and folded. A surprised noise escaped both of them as she fell, but Yuki managed to catch her before she could hit the ground. Weakly clutching at him, she panted as he adjusted his hold on her.

"Miss Higurashi?" he asked, worry painting his words.

"I just need a moment," she muttered, embarrassed.

Suddenly, her head snapped up in total shock, making him tighten his grip.

"You're holding me," she whispered, wide-eyed. "Yuki, you're _holding me_!"

When that penetrated, he sucked in a sharp breath. Kagome wasn't expecting him to sink to his knees, taking her with him as she still hadn't regained her balance. Between one breath and the next, Yuki had pulled her into a _true_ embrace unaided by her powers for the first time. Kagome returned it just as tightly, her heart so full of happiness for him she nearly couldn't stand it. Fine tremors were racing down his body as he buried his head in her neck and just held her. His soul trembled with his emotions, for the first time larger and more present than the spirit of the rat. It wouldn't take much more to break the curse completely.

Kagome couldn't help unfurling her soul and tentatively reaching for his in her joy. His brightened with a radiant purple light and curled against hers affectionately. It was insanely personal, but after the kagura dance, Kagome had nearly _hurt_ with their separation.

Straightening, Yuki met her eyes with that same soft emotion from earlier-only it had grown.

"You are the most amazing person."

Biting her bottom lip, she blushed and sat back. "Same could be said of you," she pointed out, awkward in the face of his blatant regard.

Brushing her hair behind her ears, Yuki chuckled and shook his head. "I've lived nearly seventeen years with that curse and I was no closer to breaking it the day you found me than I was the day I was born. _Thank you_."

"It's not completely broken," she warned him. "Don't get excited just yet."

His face brightened and his eyes danced. "Miss Higurashi, I can go out in public without fearing a transformation. I can _embrace_ you without you using your powers. Excuse me if I feel justified in my excitement."

That had her giggling. "You're right-you go ahead and be as excited as you want. Just, could you get Mama while you're at it? Walking didn't work out so well for me the first time."

Rolling to his feet, he eyed her strangely. Kagome didn't have time to ask him what the problem was before he'd bent and scooped her into his arms. Instinctively holding on to him, she gaped as he adjusted the distribution of her weight and then began strolling toward the house.

"Y-you…don't have to _carry_ me," she stuttered, mortified.

Smiling, Yuki met her eyes. "Hush and let me be the hero for the moment, okay? You can go back to being one tomorrow."

Mouth closing with a click, Kagome decided to quit trying to stop a good thing. Yuki was carrying her…she'd shut up and enjoy it.

"You can be _mine_ anytime," she said softly, resting her cheek just under his collarbone.

His gate faltered minutely before he recovered. Fearful she'd said too much, even after all her self-talks about staying only friends, Kagome hesitantly glanced up at him. He tipped his head to the side, his eyes boring into hers. It made her feel both hunted and protected, which sent a thrill of… _something_ swooping through her stomach.

"The more the curse is unraveled, the more I _see_ you," he whispered, his eyes beginning to burn with a fire that made her very aware of him as a _male_.

Pausing under the Goshinboku, he carefully lowered her legs until she was shakily standing with his help.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he continued, "and smell the honey of your skin laced through with the bite of your powers."

Kagome wasn't surprised that he could hear her heartbeat. Right then it was beating like a hummingbird's wings, almost pounding out of her chest. She wanted to ask him what he was doing… _why_ he was doing it, but she couldn't make a sound. Her skin broke out into goosebumps when Yuki hesitantly ran his fingers across the apple of her cheek.

"Your skin that looks like ivory and feels like silk. You're the most vibrant thing in my world and I have to wonder…"

He moved even closer until there was only a breath between them. Wetting her lips, Kagome forced herself to meet his gaze as he watched her with unnerving intensity. His soul slid against her own, enticing her to rise to the challenge he was giving.

"What?" she breathed when he paused.

For a moment, uncertainty flickered in his eyes. Her soul reached for his without her thought, _wanting, wanting, wanting_.

Taking a breath, Yuki bent until his mouth was hovering over hers. "I wonder how you _taste_."

Kagome almost whimpered when he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away-the tense moment shattering like candy-glass around them. His fingers flexed under her elbow where he was still supporting her and when he finally opened his eyes, Kagome saw an ocean of yearning in them.

"Yuki?"

"You deserve someone without a curse strangling his soul," he whispered. "For the first time, I can see the end of mine. Let me do this right. Let me ask you out when I have all of me to give."

His entreaty was so heartfelt and pleading, that Kagome's affection for him bloomed into something much deeper. That he respected her so much-thought so highly of her he couldn't bear the thought of coming to her still bound to another made her take her first stumbling steps into maturity. She wouldn't rush this. What was between them was too precious to rush and she'd never been so glad to be wrong. Yuki's soul was calling for _her_. Just _her_. And when he could, he was going to follow through on that.

"I can wait," she replied just as lowly and just as earnestly. "You're worth waiting for, Yuki."

Amethyst orbs lightened almost to lavender at her words and tension she hadn't realized he carried melted away.

"Though, I didn't realize you even liked me like that," she admitted with a blush.

Laughing, he shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her back to the house. And maybe she'd gotten enough of her strength back that she didn't absolutely _need_ help walking by that point. Kagome made the executive decision not to tempt fate and leaned into Yuki as he helped her.

"I'm at your house every other day, Miss Higurashi, and you only work on the curse two days out of the week. Why _else_ would I be visiting so often? Your grandfather still occasionally hits me with his 'sacred sutras' when he's feeling particularly bored."

That made her grin, even as his announcement made her feel like an idiot. She'd been so determined not to see things that weren't there that she missed the things that _were_.

"We're not confessing embarrassing things about our visits, are we?" she asked as he led her into the living room.

"She does all of her homework on days you _don't_ come by so that she has more time for you!" Sōta volunteered as he drifted toward the kitchen.

Kagome shot him a glare, but decided against yelling at him. That wasn't the worst thing for Yuki to know.

A moment later, however, Sōta popped his head back in to smirk, " _And_ , she puts on makeup while listening to love songs and dancing around her room in her underwear."

" _What_?" Kagome screeched, reaching for the nearest object and finding Sōta's game controller. Deeming it suitable, she chucked it at him, catching him in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards. "I do _not_ , you brat!"

Wheezing a laugh, Sōta retreated-having caused as much mischief as he could safely get away with. Yuki was chuckling at the scene as they sat on the couch. Once Sōta was gone, Yuki hesitantly slid his hand into hers, making her rage fade in the face of his sweetness. His soul still curled against hers, contentedly basking in her presence, giving her the courage to adjust her fingers until they were laced between his. She couldn't help the pleased smile that slid onto her face as she peeked up at him and found him giving her _that_ look again. Hers.

"I really don't," she felt the need to insist softly, drawing a light laugh from him.

They fell silent, once more just enjoying having the other near. When Mrs. Higurashi came to get them for supper, she didn't comment, but _did_ take the opportunity to draw Yuki into a fond hug.

"I'm so glad, for you, Yuki," she told him with a smile only mothers could pull off. "I hope this doesn't mean you'll disappear on us, though."

Ducking, he shook his head, his violet eyes meeting Kagome's across the table. "I would like to keep coming," he admitted.

Straightening, Yuki swallowed and looked to Gramps, making the older man arch a bushy brow. "With your permission, sir," he asked, the words carrying a weight that gave them a very specific meaning.

Gramps eyed him intently as the family fell silent. Yuki endured it passively, but Kagome was a ball of knots at her grandfather's pause. The family was very traditional and if the head of the household didn't give his approval…she didn't know what she'd do.

After his lengthy musing, Gramps finally smiled and nodded once. "Respectful lad. Maybe you _aren't_ a demon. I suppose after that unfortunate curse is removed, it would be a shame if you didn't come back."

Kagome couldn't help the burst of relieved air, and grinned when her mother patted her hand. Glancing to Yuki, Kagome found him tipping his head to her grandfather in gratitude.

"Thank you, sir."

For the first time since she'd been fifteen and pulled down a well, Kagome's world settled around her in perfection.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Yuki fends off groupies!**


	5. In Which Kyo Chimes In

**An:** There have been rumblings for Tohru. I didn't forget her, promise. Hugs!

* * *

Kyo eyed the shrine maiden as she swept off the stairs. He'd taken to popping in occasionally when he knew Yuki wouldn't be there, trying to puzzle out the girl. She was extraordinarily powerful and confident enough in her abilities to face any threat head-on; but, there was something almost _broken_ about her. He only caught flashes of it, times when she was lost in thought or he came upon her unaware. However-in the months he'd known her-he'd watched as that brokenness mended. Slowly but surely, whatever had hurt her so damned much slipped into the past. It made him curious because she honestly seemed to give a damn about him and Yuki. Hell, even Shigure got fed when she sent food home. And Tohru, too, since the girl had been living with them.

Lounging back on the stairs, he tracked her movements, faintly catching the tune she was humming. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. Frowning, he turned it over in his mind until he remembered where he'd heard it. The bastard sometimes hummed it when he was working in his garden, making Kyo wonder if Kagome had influenced him or the other way around.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

Halting her chore, Kagome turned to stare at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The damned rat. You're in love with him."

And for the first time, he saw her go utterly soft in the way only girls can do when they're totally head-over-heels for a guy. It made him a bit uncomfortable, because that look wasn't for _him_ , but damned if it didn't bring out his masculine need to protect her. Kagome didn't need protecting, especially from the rat. The bastard was so stupid for her it was pathetic.

"He asked me to wait for him," she admitted with those wide blue eyes that were all kinds of _not for him_.

When what she meant dawned, Kyo had a grudging moment of admiration for his roommate. He knew what he wanted, but he also knew that it'd be a shitty move to tie himself to Kagome when he was still bound to Akito. Asking Kagome to wait was pretty ballsy.

"Ugh, please don't give me any sappy spiels about destiny and fate," he groaned, dropping his head backwards.

Giggling, she rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to. Actually, I was going to tell you that I'm going to cast a Containment Circle tomorrow to help Yuki sever the last of the curse. At this point, I believe all he needs is a nudge and he'll do it himself. Still, better safe than sorry. Afterwards, we can get serious about breaking _your_ curse."

Foreign warmth blossomed in his heart as she chattered on about friends sticking together and loyalty, blah, blah, blah.

Funny how they didn't sound like empty words to him, coming from her.

"Yeah, yeah. Lynch pin of the whole thing, got it," he flapped his hand.

Glancing to him, Kagome arched a brow. "How's _Tohru_ , Kyo?"

To his absolute horror, Kyo could feel heat coming to his cheeks. When Kagome shot him a knowing smirk, he flung his arm over his eyes.

"Shut up, wench."

He didn't see the shock that froze her features at that much-used phrase coming from a cat instead of a dog. Holding her heart, she wondered if the conversation she and her mother had at the festival might be more accurate than she knew. If that was the case, he was still looking after her, even after all this time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Fully recharged, Kagome eagerly set about drawing a Containment Circle in the courtyard the next day. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure watched her work, all of them quiet as she concentrated. It was tiring work and demanded that she be meticulous in it lest she risk something going horribly wrong. Kaede and Miroku had only taught this to her in the last weeks of her journey in the past as it was very advanced. Studying the finished product, she nodded to herself in satisfaction and clasped her hands to pray. In an instant, the circle and letters lit up like a beacon with pink fire.

"If you'd step into the middle, Yuki," she murmured, holding her pose. "The circle should weaken the curse further and boost your own strength, giving you the ability to break it yourself. It'll also keep any backlash from harming you or the others."

Carefully doing so without disturbing the circle, Yuki shuddered when he was fully inside. The spirit of the rat manifested tangibly above him, staring at Kagome shrewdly.

"The head of the zodiac is coming, little priestess," it told her in a deeper voice than she would have expected. "She will do her best to destroy you for freeing us."

Kagome frowned as Yuki panted, working diligently on breaking the spirit's tie.

"She will fail," Kagome stated emphatically.

It bowed his head just as Yuki fell to his knees and the final chord snapped. The spirit dissolved peacefully, while the circle lit up absorbing the magical recoil of the act. Kagome gritted her teeth to hold the circle against the powerful influx. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and focused.

"Kyo, if you want to have me blast a bit at your curse, now would be a good time," she said around clenched teeth. "With the added power from Yuki's, I can probably unravel it quite a bit."

Staggering to his feet, Yuki managed to get out of the circle without breaking it. Kagome couldn't spare him the attention she wanted as it was taking all her mind to hold the now much more powerful circle. Slowly, Kyo stepped into it, the cat lazily appearing like an orange shadow behind him.

It didn't speak, only watched her steadily as she poured her power into the weak points of the curse.

"Stop before you over do it," a voice whispered in her ear.

Hearing the worry and knowing immediately who it was, Kagome blew out a breath and carefully brought her power back to her. To her surprise, the circle fell and released its remaining power into her as well. Jolting, she fell back against Yuki, feeling an odd juxtaposition of invigorated and weary. Tipping her head back, she found Yuki grinning down at her, his expression lighter and freer than she'd ever seen it.

"It's gone," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her to him.

Shigure was watching with wide eyes while Tohru was testing Kyo's curse. The cat stiffened, but allowed the embrace when he realized he wasn't transforming.

Laughing with delight, Kagome twisted and threw her arms around Yuki. "You did it! And Kyo's is almost gone, too!"

Burying her face in his chest, Kagome tried to keep from shedding a few relieved, happy tears at the momentous occasion. Yuki's soul had enveloped hers the moment he was free, almost merging with it so great was his need for her. It was overwhelming to the point that she just wanted to curl up in his arms and never leave. She wanted to touch him and feel him touch her; see his eyes turn that deep amethyst they always did when his desire burned hot. She wanted _him_ and his soft voice and crisp scent.

Yuki's hands flew to the small of her back and the back of her head as he held her tightly. Leaning down, he pressed his cheek to hers, the gesture too tender for it to be anything but _loving_. At it, Kagome hiccupped and clenched her hands against his shoulders, prompting him to smile.

"Kagome," he breathed, "will you go out with me?"

Laughing wetly, she nodded, her heart blocking her words in her throat. Yuki pulled back to meet her eyes and then rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't cry," he entreated. "I don't know what to do if you cry."

Reaching up, she cupped his cheeks and closed her eyes to wallow in the moment. "Just hold me a minute? You…you called me 'Kagome.' "

That had him rubbing his thumbs along her jaw before he mirrored her hold. "So I did."

An unwelcome tingle tugged at her senses, breaking the warm moment. Frowning, Kagome pulled back from Yuki and looked toward the stairs.

"I believe we have an unwelcome visitor," she informed the group, breaking up Shigure's teasing of Kyo. Thank goodness the man had enough tact to let her and Yuki have their moment.

Yuki tensed. "Akito?"

"Whoever it is, they can't get passed my wards," she realized. "That's strange. I've felt the wards being nudged occasionally over the past few months, but nothing like this. I suppose that answers why I haven't received a visit from your illustrious head of family. She can't get in."

Shigure came to stand beside her. "You warded the shrine to keep out Akito?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, after the festival, I warded it to keep out malevolence. You'd probably be able to feel it in your transformed state. Momiji's fur fluffs up and Rin says she can almost see it. Although, it does sometimes affect Haru when he's-uh-in one of his moods."

Leading them to the top of the stairs, Kagome peered down at the woman dressed like a man. She was looking up with one of the coldest expressions Kagome had ever seen, even though her mouth was tipped in a smile.

"Kagome Higurashi, I presume?" she asked, her hands in her pockets.

"That's me. You must be Akito. What do you want?"

Akito's smile slipped as the others gathered behind Kagome. "I came to see what was causing such a disturbance in my family."

Studying her and the darkness twining with her soul, Kagome finally understood. "You're a husk," she murmured, her brows drawing together. "The curse is sustaining you, isn't it?"

Wariness crept into Akito's eyes as Kagome descended a few steps until she was just out of reach. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I can see all the little 'hooks' of the curse in your soul, binding the others to you. However, there is one that isn't a part of the curse. One that is in fact draining _you_ of your life."

Shigure came down and met Kagome's eyes seriously. "Someone is using Akito as a battery?" he asked, aghast.

Shifting uncomfortably, she looked back at the confused woman and nodded. "Yes. You're only managing to stay alive by pulling energy from the zodiac bonds."

Jerking his head around, Shigure met Akito's eyes and saw something that squeezed his heart. "That's why you've always been scared of dying young. Why you're so fanatic about us all staying with you. Who's doing this to you?"

Kagome could see that Akito felt cornered, having expected a confrontation over Yuki and Kyo, not _herself_. Yuki was holding Kagome's hand tightly, his soul desperately positioned to protect hers from Akito. Remembering the wounds on his back and the deep-seeded insecurity he'd carried, she knew that the woman below had been the cause of it all. Hiro had once confessed to Sota that Akito had even beaten sweet little Kisa enough to hospitalize her. Kyo had told her of the isolation house waiting on him and Hatori's vision had been taken from him for years. It made her wonder how Shigure could still dredge up affection for the unstable woman. Regardless of what was done _to_ her, Akito had still done her level best to create Hell for the members of her family. Kagome was very tempted to purify her for that.

"I…don't know," Akito finally admitted.

Drawing up, Shigure crossed his arms. "Your bitch of a mother would love to have us sustain her youth. I've always wondered how she stayed looking so young."

Scowling, Akito tipped her head up. "Before, or after you slept with her?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Shigure didn't rise to the bait. "Both, I suppose." He looked back at Kagome. "Can you fix that?"

Kagome shifted closer to Yuki at the anger in the other woman's eyes. She'd faced much worse enemies, but it was the jagged edge of madness in those orbs that unnerved her.

"I'm not sure. It's an old bond, decades old and it was slap-stitch work. Whoever did it was dabbling in things beyond their ability."

Yuki's hand gripped hers securely. "How long does he…she have?"

Kagome bit her lip and tried to calculate. "Not very long, with the bonds breaking and the increased rate of absorption recently. If Akito dies, there is a very good chance the headship will pass through that bond into whoever is at the other end."

Shigure cursed and rubbed his face. "Your mother wouldn't have a problem with that," he pointed out to Akito. "She's always been jealous of you."

"I might be able to unstitch that bond," Kagome offered lowly, "but there's no guarantee what that'll do to you, Akito. Theoretically, you _should_ get better. However, that is one rough bit of magic. It's a miracle it didn't kill you when it was cast."

Kyo snorted. "What'll it do to the rest of us?" he demanded.

Kagome stared at the bonds, the souls still connected through the awful curse. It made her sick. "Without the strain, if Akito truly desires, she might be able to unravel your bond, Kyo. That would take care of the whole thing."

Akito's face tightened. "They are _my_ family. Regardless of what's been done to me, _they_ are still _mine_."

A righteous rage erupted in Kagome at those words. The absolute cruelty and injustice of Akito was as evil as Naraku's had been. Sucky childhood or not, she didn't have the right to deny her family a future, or treat them like they were less than human.

Powers swirling to life around her, Kagome decided to put a stop to it right there. "I was going to be nice about it since Shigure at least thinks fondly of you. But, I don't think you deserve that consideration."

Flinging the pink fire out, Kagome purified the patch-work bond in the woman's soul and then turned her attention to the zodiac hooks. Akito collapsed just as Kagome found Kyo's and flooded it with her power. He took one look at her and then used her opening to pull the tie on the bond. Instead of snapping, it unraveled, starting a chain-reaction through all of the hooks.

Staggering, Kagome fell into Yuki, allowing him to support her as Shigure took care of the unconscious Akito.

"I was a bit angry," Kagome mumbled.

Then, her eyes rolled back and she knew no more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kagome held still as her mother braided back her hair for her. The past week had been a blur of activity-what with Ren Sohma being found dead and Akito being hospitalized for several different disorders. Kagome hadn't been paying attention to Shigure when he'd been rattling off the list of things that were wrong with his lover. To be honest, she didn't care. Her fifteen-year-old self would have been horrified by the callous thought, but Kagome had learned a lot of hard lessons since then. If Yuki ever decided to give Akito another chance, she would support him, but until then, she just wanted the horrible woman out of their lives.

After passing out, Kagome had woken on the couch, her mother and Yuki hovering over her. She'd once more used too much energy against the curse, but it had been the _last_ time. It'd well and truly been broken and now they were all free.

But, tonight, she wasn't going to think about all of that. Tonight, Yuki was coming to the shrine as her _boyfriend_ to take her on a _date_. For tonight, they were going to be just a normal couple and it felt wonderfully exciting. Well, now that she'd gotten over her panic at not having anything to wear. Her mother had found her near tears in her room, her closet having apparently vomited out all of her clothes. Eyes twinkling, she'd calmed her daughter down and took her to the mall.

"You're first real date deserves a new outfit, I think," she said with a wink as she paid for a new sundress and cardigan.

Kagome had hugged her in relieved gratitude.

Now, she was looking in the mirror as her mother finished the pretty braid, her face bare of makeup besides a touch of lip gloss. Kagome was profoundly thankful she hadn't broken into acne with the stress of the past week. She didn't often wear makeup and would have been embarrassed to show up to a date with a giant spot on her nose.

"You look lovely," Mrs. Higurashi announced with a smile. "Happiness suits you, Kagome."

Grinning shyly, Kagome ducked her head. "I _really_ like him, Mama, and he…Yuki likes _me_ , too."

Wrapping an arm around her, Mrs. Higurashi led her down the stairs. "Of course he does, dear. The poor boy is so besotted with you he braved your grandfather's eccentrics just to spend time with you. He also respected us enough to _ask_. That carried a great deal of weight, you know."

A knock at the door interrupted them, making Kagome swallow nervously. Her mother squeezed her shoulder.

"It's just Yuki," she whispered to reassure her. "He's seen you violent over _food_ , Kagome, and he still asked you out."

Letting out a weak laugh, Kagome jerked a nod and let her mother answer the door. Yuki stood on the other side, dressed just a bit nicer than he usually did when he visited. He was also holding a small box of her favorite chocolates.

"Hello, Yuki," her mother greeted, inviting him in.

"Good evening, Mrs. Higurashi," he replied before spotting Kagome.

The girl was gratified by the appreciation in his eyes and the way a bit of pink tinged his cheeks. It wasn't the covetous look he'd worn the night she'd danced, but it sent another kind of warmth through her.

"I brought you candy, since I dislike the notion of giving you something that will wilt," he said in a rush, passing her the chocolates.

Smiling, her shoulders relaxing when she realized he was just as nervous as she was, Kagome took them with a quiet thanks.

"You look lovely, Kagome," he said as she slipped on her shoes.

Blushing, she let her mother take the candy and then fiddled with her purse. "I feel really weird," she admitted to him.

That startled a laugh out of him. "You're more comfortable around a talking rodent than on going on a date?"

"You weren't the first animal I've spoken to," she pointed out.

That made one of his brows inch up. Opening the door for her, he shook his head. "You know most of my secrets and yet I'm still learning about _you_."

Waving goodbye to her mother, Kagome shrugged and stepped outside with him. "Keeps you coming back, doesn't it?" she quipped, forcing herself not to grin stupidly when he took her hand. His soul was doting on hers, suffusing it with such happiness and warmth she wondered how her feet stayed on the ground.

Yuki tugged at her fingers, getting her attention. "I don't think you have anything to worry about on that front," he smiled.

Softening, Kagome stepped just a bit closer to him, their steps matching as they walked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

They walked the rest of the way to the movie theatre chatting about anything that came to mind. Even after a week, Yuki was still reeling from the shock of what had happened the day his curse broke. For so long he'd lived in fear of Akito and that black room that it'd tainted every aspect of his life. Now, though, he'd thrown off that yoke. He was his own person again and _no one_ would ever take that away from him.

Giggling at something he'd said, Kagome squeezed his hand, pulling a smile from him. She was his _girlfriend_ now. And, he didn't have to worry about Akito taking her away or driving her away by not even being able to hug her. His soul was nearly giddy with the knowledge, holding onto hers as if to pull it into him. That possessive feeling he'd first had about her increased exponentially now that the curse wasn't between them. Kagome was meant for him. Yuki knew it as surely as he knew that he was meant for her.

He was drawn from his thoughts when they reached the theatre and he heard the familiar girlish sighs that seemed to greet him everywhere he went. Glancing to Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, Yuki was relieved to find her looking at the movie choices instead of the group of girls just outside the doors. He recognized some of them, but didn't have a clue who most were. He really, really hoped they left him alone tonight.

"What about that one?" Kagome asked, pointing at the comedy movie. "Or, was there one you wanted to see?"

Looking over the poster, he shook his head. "No, that's fine. The previews have been amusing."

As they made their way towards the door, one of the girls hollered at him. "Yuki Sohma! Which movie are _you_ going to see?"

Glancing at her, he offered a polite smile. "Which one would you recommend?"

She beamed and pointed at the sappy romance that had just come out. Yuki arched a brow and fervently prayed that Kagome wouldn't change her mind and want to see _that_.

"Is that what you're going to see?"

The girl and her friends nodded, eyes wide and watching him hopefully. Were they really not paying attention to Kagome, or the fact that he was obviously holding her hand? What airheads. Stepping back, he held the door opened for the group of girls.

"Well, ladies first."

They grinned and thanked him with coy looks and sugared words. He caught the quick, assessing glares they were shooting at Kagome, though. Not so dismissive after all, then. Kagome simply smiled serenely and waited for them to get in line. Then, she winked at Yuki. He chuckled and led her to the longest ticket line, assuring that those girls got theirs first.

"You're pretty clever," Kagome told him, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Does this happen often?"

Heat tinted his cheeks, making him shift uncomfortably. "Unfortunately. It would probably be more flattering if I didn't know that at least three of them are some of the ones that have a running bet on getting me into a dress."

The long look she gave him from his head to his feet shouldn't have sparked that much heat in him. It did and suddenly all Yuki wanted to do was find a nice secluded spot to be a stereotypical teenager.

"I'm partial to you like this," she told him, a hint of red in her face.

Before he could find an appropriate answer, they were at the register. Yuki reluctantly released Kagome's hand and asked for two tickets for the comedy.

"Do you want any snacks?" he asked her.

"No, thank you."

Nodding, he turned back to the cashier. "Just the tickets, please."

In short order, they were walking towards the hall to go to the movie. The group of girls gleefully followed until Yuki held open the door for Kagome at the comedy movie.

"B-but, aren't you going to _this_ movie?" one girl stuttered, holding up her ticket.

Lips tipping up, Yuki shook his head. "No, my girlfriend and I want to see this one. I hope yours is good."

Then, he stepped inside and let the door close behind him. Kagome smirked at him as he took her hand.

"You totally just used me like a shield," she whispered as they climbed the stairs to their seats.

Chuckling, he let her get settled and then sat beside her. "Unashamedly."

"Well, let's hope they don't go back and swap their tickets," Kagome pointed out. "Maybe we should duck down just in case."

Catching her teasing tone, Yuki raised the armrest between them and lightly pinched her side. Covering her mouth to muffle her amusement, Kagome caught his hand to prevent more attacks. As the lights dimmed, her laughter faded and, biting her lip, she turned to the screen. Yuki smiled at her shyness and turned his hand over to lace their fingers.

Later, he wouldn't be able to remember much about the movie. All that stayed with him was the way the light washed over Kagome and the way she'd snuggled into his shoulder about half-way through. As if feeling his stare, she tipped her head up to him, smiling in question.

Leaning down, Yuki whispered, "Are you wearing flavored lip gloss?"

He'd been smelling something fruity all night. One of her brows inched up, but she nodded.

"Peach," she answered as something heated flashed in her eyes. "Want some?"

Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "I don't wear lip gloss," he murmured against the shell of her ear, delighted when chill bumps dotted her skin.

Kagome coughed at his words to hide her laughter and curled more fully into him. Yuki wondered if he should have left the armrest down. Because, he really, _really_ had a sudden craving for peaches.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

As they left the theatre, Kagome felt like she was floating. Yuki had let her cuddle him as much as she wanted and had spent a good chunk of the movie playing with the end of her braid. She hoped he didn't ask her what her favorite part was, because she'd been more concerned with watching him than the movie.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, taking her hand again.

"Starving, actually," she admitted. "We should get out of sight of the theatre before your groupies spot you."

That made him frown at her and then glance over his shoulder as if to check that those girls weren't following. Maybe she should feel jealous, but she really wasn't. She trusted Yuki and it was obvious that he could have dated any of those girls if he'd wanted. Instead, he'd picked _her_. For the first time, _she_ was first in someone's heart. His soul swirled around hers, almost fussing over her. It was decidedly _nice_.

"They are remarkably persistent," he grumbled.

Leaning into him, she didn't let those girls bother her. "How does Tohru take them at school? They don't treat her badly, do they?"

Flicking his gaze to her, he shook his head. "No, Kyo has an uncanny ability to know when she needs him. It'd be so much easier on all of us if he'd just ask her out already."

Amused, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, if he _is_ Inuyasha's reincarnation, it'll take nothing short of near-death for him to admit it."

At her boyfriend's silence, Kagome looked up at him. He was watching her intently, making her frown in confusion.

"Kagome, how can Kyo be the reincarnation of your dead friend?"

Realizing what she'd let slip, Kagome blanched. Her mind raced to try to formulate a logical explanation, but there really _wasn't_ anything logical to what she'd said. Swallowing, she took back her hand and cupped her elbows, wondering if he'd call her crazy. Really, how did one explain time-travel through a well?

Yuki must have noted how uncomfortable she was, because his expression softened. "You can tell me anything. You found me when I was a _rat_ , Kagome."

Pulling her cardigan tighter to her, she hesitantly nodded. "It's pretty bizarre, Yuki. I-I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me."

"Let's get food here," he said, guiding her into a restaurant. "We'll eat at the park and you can tell me about it."

Kagome agreed, but her appetite had well and truly abandoned her. Yuki ordered for them and then carried the food as they walked to the park. Finding a secluded picnic table, they settled in silence as Kagome tried to figure out where to start.

"Now, tell me this deep dark secret," he bade her once everything was laid out.

Fiddling with her napkin, Kagome took a breath and steeled herself. Taking comfort in the encouragement and assurance lacing his soul as it wound around hers, she haltingly began her story.

"On my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled into the well on the shrine…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Yuki was absolutely mesmerized by his girlfriend and the story she was telling him. Her soul seemed to dance with the words, practically shoving pictures and memories at him. It was fantastic, the stuff of fantasy and movies, but he'd no doubts that she'd somehow managed to live it. Her emotional reactions and her soul's memories were too real for it to be a lie.

When she was finished, he felt that the missing pieces of her puzzle finally clicked into place. Everything made sense-from her unheard of ancient medical knowledge to her unparalleled control of extinct powers. She'd really travelled to the past, fought someone that made even Akito seem like a kitten, and come out unrivalled.

"That explains so much," he said when she hesitantly looked at him for his reaction. "I'd wondered where you could have possibly fought off a toad demon with a hairspray flamethrower."

Taken aback, she snorted and then giggled in what sounded like relief. If he wasn't mistaken, there were some tears in her blue eyes, too. He couldn't have that. Reaching across the table, he took her hand.

"I don't think you're crazy, Kagome."

For the first time since he'd called her on her slip, she relaxed. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you," she whispered.

"It's just-as you said-truly bizarre," he finished. "I understand. And, honestly, if I hadn't lived the life I have, I might have a hard time believing it. Still, your soul is rather insistent on sharing memories of that with mine. That's not something I can easily discount, even if I didn't believe you."

Rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, he thought over all he'd been told-all the faint memories that he'd been shown. Her adventure had been much more dangerous than she'd like him and her family to believe, he realized.

"Does your mother know your soul was split for a while?"

Shaking her head, she dropped her eyes. "No. It's whole again, so I didn't see a reason to worry her. I wasn't exactly forthcoming about everything we faced in the past. She would have blocked the well or forbidden me to go and it was my responsibility to complete the Jewel of Four Souls. It came out of _my_ body, after all."

Motioning to her side, he asked, "Did it scar?"

"Yes. I've got a perfect imprint of a centipede demon's teeth in my side," she admitted.

Brows shooting up, Yuki said, "You'll have to show me sometime," before he'd thought it through.

When he did, he felt his face heating and hurried to back pedal. "I didn't mean—"

Chuckling, Kagome propped her head up on her free hand and playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "Sure you didn't. Shigure has been a terrible influence on you."

Relieved that she hadn't been offended, he rolled his eyes. "It's a miracle I've managed to block him out, honestly. Have you _read_ his books?"

"One," she said. "It was okay. I don't know why you and Kyo make such a big deal about it."

Flabbergasted, he felt his jaw drop. "Kagome, I meant the books he writes under a pseudonym."

"Uh, no. I don't think I have. I didn't even know he had a pen name."

"Trust me, you'd know if you read one of _those_ ," he huffed. "He writes erotica on the side."

Blinking rapidly, she processed that and then gagged. "Why did you _tell_ me that? Bleh! If Kyo is Inuyasha's reincarnation, Shigure is definitely _Miroku's_."

At the mental image of Shigure in a monk's outfit, Yuki couldn't help but laugh. "But, I don't think Akito is the reincarnation of Sango."

Stilling at the mention of the deceased slayer, Kagome blew out a breath and shook her head. "No. Sango never felt so dark, even directly after her family was slaughtered." Her lips pulled up. "Tohru might be Rin's reincarnation, though."

Remembering her stories, Yuki tried to place the name. "The western lord's ward?"

"Yes! Rin was adorable and quite insightful in her own way; she was just in her own world a good chunk of the time."

Grinning at the apt description of Tohru, Yuki threw away their trash and then took Kagome's hand. Drawing her up, he pulled them into a stroll as the moon lit the park in silver. Coming to a swing set, Kagome laughed and took a seat in one, rocking happily. She pouted as she realized she couldn't swing with a skirt on, but was content when he sat in the swing next to her.

"So, if Inuyasha came back as a cat and is in love with his half-brother's ward, where's Sesshōmaru in all of this?"

Amused, she waved her hand dismissively. "If he'd died and was reincarnated, I suppose he'd be whoever is hovering around Tohru making sure Kyo is kept in line."

As soon as that was out of her mouth, the strangest expression flickered across her face. Slowly, she turned to look at him, her eyes widening a fraction. Confused, Yuki silently questioned her. A strangled noise escaped her throat as her lips twitched.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she hurried to say. "Nothing at all. It's just strange thinking of _Sesshōmaru_ being dead. He was…impressive to say the least. We even parted on good terms."

Watching her lean her head on the chain of the swing, he smiled at seeing the shadows from the year before no longer haunting her eyes.

"You fought together to defeat Naraku, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but before I fixed the Jewel, he told me that he'd light incense for me if I was sucked back. That was a big deal for him, you know? In his way, he promised that I wouldn't be forgotten. It helped a lot, when I came back and sometimes wondered if all I'd done would be lost to history. Or dismissed as a myth."

Meeting his gaze, she reached out and took his hand. "So, maybe I'll light incense for him, so that wherever he and the others are, they'll know they aren't forgotten, either."

For some reason, Yuki felt a wild part of his soul quiet at those words, as if someone else had heard them as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: An extremely awkward conversation.**


	6. In Which Many Conversations Happen

**AN:** We've finally come to the end. Makes me sad. Thank you all for sticking with the story and continually leaving me feedback. It's so encouraging and makes me really antsy to finish my next fic so that I can share it with you! I hope you've enjoyed this.

* * *

"Where are you going, dear?"

Kagome paused in the process of slipping on her shoes and looked over her shoulder. Her mother was coming down the stairs and watching her curiously.

"I was going to surprise Yuki with a picnic after school. I finished my school work and left it in the office."

Smiling, the older woman nodded and peeked into the picnic basket she had. "Oh, this is very nice, Kagome. You and Yuki are so cute together."

Blushing, Kagome accepted the basket and couldn't deny the claim. Still, she looked away and decided to share something with her mother that she'd always been too scared to before.

"I was afraid for a long time he'd leave when the curse was broken," she admitted softly. "Yuki's not perfect, but he kinda is at the same time. And, sometimes our souls are so entwined they feel like one."

Gathering her up, Mrs. Higurashi hugged her tightly. "Then, you'd better not keep him waiting, dear. Goodness knows a teenage boy can eat."

Grateful for her understanding, Kagome waved goodbye and dashed out of the house. Yuki had been swamped with tests the past few days and so hadn't been by to see her. His last one was today, however, and Kagome had decided to surprise him after school with a picnic she'd made. She'd never been to his school, so it took her a bit to find it. When she did, she wondered where she should wait.

The bell rang then and soon the students began pouring out of the building. She'd never find him in that crowd. Spotting a bench, Kagome brightened and climbed up on top of it. Squinting, she finally spotted Kyo's bright orange hair and close to it a familiar mane of soft grey.

"Yuki!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Yuki turned his head when he heard his name called by a very familiar voice. His lips turned up when he saw Kagome across the schoolyard, standing on a bench in order to find him.

Returning her wave, he began making his way to her, Tohru and Kyo with him.

"You know," the former cat grumbled, "Kagome's actually all right, which is why I still don't get her dating _you_."

Without looking, Yuki whacked him in the face. Tohru hid a smile and didn't say anything as they finally broke through the crowd of exiting students. Yuki almost groaned when he saw a line of girls confronting Kagome.

"Oh, hell, girl-fight," Kyo muttered.

"What do you want with Yuki?" one of them demanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes and hopped off the bench. "I'm not sure why it's any of your business."

"We make sure Yuki Sohma isn't _bothered_ by people like you," another sneered.

Seeing Kagome's brow begin to tick, Yuki thought he should intervene before those idiots ruined the afternoon. Easily sliding between them, he stood beside Kagome and let his hand rest on the small of her back. She relaxed and beamed up at him, all traces of her irritation gone.

"Good afternoon, Yuki."

Smiling, he tipped his head to the side. "It is now." Glancing back to the flabbergasted girls, he lost his amicable air. "This is Kagome Higurashi, my girlfriend. I'd appreciate it if you didn't…bother her."

One of them began wailing. All of them looked as though they'd been struck by lightning. Kyo snickered and flapped a hand at the girls.

"You heard him. Scram."

Tears were in their eyes as they wisely retreated. Tohru wrinkled her nose at the girls while Kagome scooped up the basket that had been on the bench.

"I wanted to surprise you with a picnic," she told him, her face awash with happiness. "I've missed you."

Pulling her to him, Yuki pressed a kiss to her temple. "Me, too. And a picnic sounds wonderful."

"Hello, Tohru, Kyo," Kagome greeted. "I packed enough for probably ten people, so you two are welcome to come."

Kyo smirked slyly and met Yuki's eyes. "Date crashing? Don't mind if we do."

"Kyo, really," Tohru admonished. "You can't do that to them."

"What? She asked! And, Kagome makes awesome bentos."

Yuki frowned and shook his head. "I'll bring the remainder home, Kyo. Now, go away and pay attention to your own girlfriend."

He pulled Kagome with him and they left one blushing Tohru and a ranting Kyo (who was also vaguely red).

Giggling, Kagome leaned into him as they walked to the park. "That was mean."

"I haven't seen you in days and you invited _Kyo_ of all people on our date, Kagome. The only one worse would be Shigure. Or Ayame."

That made her laugh fully, her blue eyes dancing with her amusement. "I like Ayame. He's so over the top that you like him in spite of yourself."

"You're just saying that because after you managed to break his curse he lets you shop for free."

"First, he and Mine have been in love with each other forever, so it was probably only a matter of time before he would have done it himself. Second, he lets me shop for free as a way to make _you_ happy, Yuki," she muttered with a deep blush. "Trust me when I say that he is way too interested in which bra _you'd_ like best for the clothes to be for _my_ enjoyment."

Incredulous, Yuki jerked his eyes to her. "Ayame tries to dress you up for _me_?"

"Yeah. And Mine is just as bad. Of course, she goes for actual clothes instead of underwear, so it's not quite as embarrassing."

Yuki would like to say he couldn't believe it, but knowing his brother and his brother's girlfriend, he most certainly could. And did. Ayame had taken an instant liking to Kagome when he'd met her and had refused to call her anything but 'little sister.' That Kagome found his antics with Shigure to be hilarious and the fact that she'd healed Hatori's eye meant that the girl could do no wrong in Ayame's book.

Narrowing his eyes shrewdly, Yuki glanced over his girlfriend. "You didn't actually accept anything from him, did you?"

When she wouldn't meet his eyes, Yuki had his answer. Thinking of her in some of the scanty bits of lace that Ayame peddled made his mind shut down.

"It was from Mine more so," Kagome muttered, "and it was really pretty."

Spreading out the blanket in a secluded section of the park, Yuki could only shake his head and smile.

"They're corrupting you," he accused.

Unpacking the basket, Kagome shrugged and then returned his smile. "Maybe a little. Not all the stuff they sell is off a porn set, Yuki. Some of it is actually very nice."

"Can we stop talking about Ayame?" he begged. "Especially Ayame and porn?"

Throwing back her head, she laughed, the picture of youthful happiness. Yuki's heart hit his ribs painfully at the sight and his soul reached for hers. Hers rushed into his with such warmth it went beyond affection and filled every dark place in him. Before he could second guess himself, he reached out and drew her to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kagome's laughter fled as Yuki pulled her to his chest. Then, he closed the distance between their mouths and gently…so gently it was almost _reverent,_ invited her lips to dance with his. Their souls lit up, swirling together with pleasure and belonging as he coaxed her through her first real kiss. Leaning against him fully, she shyly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck when his found her waist. He tasted like home and magic and held her as if she were made of spun silk.

Kagome's toes tingled and she knew she had a stupid look on her face when they finally parted. Yuki's eyes were a dark violet swirling with what could only be desire. The look made her inordinately pleased, even as she realized hers was probably the same. And the feel of him holding her tightly to his chest made her _ache_. Her soul curled more securely into his at the thought, causing her to shiver.

One of his hands slid into her hair before he kissed her again. Their souls twisted and embraced until she couldn't tell where hers ended and his began. She suddenly knew that Yuki would never ask her to be anything but what she was. Over the past year, he'd seen glimpses from her soul of her best and her worst and had truly gotten to know her. He knew who she was on a fundamental level and-if his soul's reaction was anything to go by-found her to be more than enough.

She could have melted into a puddle of goo right there at that realization. The feeling of closeness she had with him was unlike anything she'd ever known. It wasn't just lust-although with his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth there was definitely a good dose of _that_ -it was almost like completion. Yuki make her feel _complete_. With that came an almost desperate need for him. It would have frightened her if she didn't feel so _wonderful_ when he was kissing her.

As his lips moved over hers, Kagome parted them in an unconscious effort to be closer. Yuki's fingers flexed as he hesitantly deepened the kiss. A low, kitten-like sound tumbled from her throat as they slowly learned how to respond to each other.

Drawing away, Yuki rested his cheek against hers and smiled. "I knew I wouldn't be able to let you go if I ever found out how you taste," he murmured.

Grinning, she touched her mouth and righted herself so that she wasn't half-sprawled in his lap. "I-um-am so glad Kyo and Tohru didn't come."

That made him break into giddy laughter, shaking his head and kissing her forehead before releasing her. Ignoring her blush, Kagome unpacked the picnic she'd packed.

"Maybe he'll finally ask her out," Yuki said as he accepted the bento she passed him.

Opening her own, she huffed. "I wish he would. He thinks he's playing it so cool, but anyone with eyes can see he's stupid for her."

Pausing, he arched a brow and then pointed out, "The same could have been said about _me_ , Kagome, and _you_ never noticed."

Dropping her eyes, she couldn't deny that. Still, there had been some painful reasons for her blindness.

"No, I didn't, but part of that was feeling how much torment you already carried," she admitted. "I wanted to heal you and so I set aside my personal feelings on the matter because I didn't want to be one more person that took advantage of you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Yuki's heart swelled with emotion as her words took one more layer of pain from his childhood. Stroking her cheek, he wondered how-in a little less than a year-he'd gone from an isolated Hell to soaring with an angel through the heavens. Kagome had helped him find himself again; passed the broken glass of a black room and constant beatings, passed a mother that sold him for favors and a brother that couldn't even remember his name. She reached passed all that and led him to the Yuki he was at his core. She gave him freedom and hope and a place to belong.

She did it all simply because she could, with no ulterior motive. Choking a laugh, he set down his food and caught her hand. Blue eyes looked to him in shy question as Kagome gave him her full attention.

"You'll never take advantage of me, Kagome," he whispered to her. "All I have is yours-all I _am_ is yours. I'm _giving_ , so don't ever worry about _taking_."

Holding her gaze, he watched as emotions filled her eyes, her hesitance fleeing in the face of his fervency.

"That's quite a promise, Yuki."

Gently lacing their fingers, he smiled tenderly. "You have the other half of my soul, little priestess. Do you really think I'll let you go after finally finding you?"

Leaning down, he kissed her, trying to convey all he felt for her with it. Kagome accepted him, made him accept _himself_. She was his other half and he would have faced Akito a thousand times over to keep her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"It always seems hotter in here when Kagome comes by, doesn't it?" Tohru asked as she finished doing the dishes and came into the living room.

Kyo snorted while Shigure smirked in a way that let her know he was about to say something perverted.

"It's because the bastard hasn't fucked her," Kyo snapped before Shigure could.

Blushing ten shades of red, Tohru stared at him with wide eyes. "Ex-excuse me?"

Shigure threw a wad of paper at Kyo's head. "Shut up, you unromantic fool. Of course, he's not wrong, Tohru. I don't know how the boy's resisted her for so long, honestly. How long have they known each other?"

Kyo shrugged and tossed the paper back, hitting Shigure in the face. "Tohru, it's hot in here because they're hot for each other, duh. It's practically like watching them eye-fuck each other and damned if I'm not ready to lock them in a room together until they get it out of their systems."

Glancing around, Tohru blinked. "Um, didn't they go to Yuki's room?"

The other two looked at each other and then up the stairs. Identical looks of mischief sparked in their eyes and as one they took off to the second story. Tohru hurried after them, wondering just what they thought they'd find. She found them outside Yuki's room, staring dejectedly at the open door. Inside, Kagome and Yuki were looking at the visitors from their position on the floor, surrounded by what looked like homework.

"See, they said they were going to work on the math Kagome's been having trouble with," Tohru pointed out in confusion.

Shigure's eyes welled with tears and he threw an arm across them as he began to sob. "I've _failed_ you! You don't even know what to do with a girl and a bedroom!"

Scowling, Yuki rolled to his feet. "I know better than to think I'll have any privacy in _this_ house. Go _away_. We can't concentrate with all your dramatics."

He slid the door shut in their faces. Kyo huffed and slunk off to his room while Shigure sniffled and left to his office. Tohru had just taken a step away from the door when she heard a delighted giggle.

As Yuki's soft chuckle joined it, Tohru smiled to herself. Kagome was very nice and Yuki seemed to just light up whenever she was around. Darting a look at Kyo's closed door, she bit her lip and debated with herself. Finally, she ran to her room and gathered a few things before coming back to the cat's door. Mustering her courage, she knocked on the frame.

When it slid open with a snap, she swallowed and shifted under Kyo's expectant glare. "Um, I was wondering if you'd drill me on the History test we have coming up Thursday?"

For a moment, she thought he'd tell her to get lost. Instead, he sighed and rolled his eyes before shifting to the side.

"Sure, whatever."

Grinning, she eagerly took the implied invitation and entered his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuki laid beside Kagome in the wooded area behind her house. She'd brought out an old thick blanket and spread it out for them to enjoy the last dregs of the afternoon. They'd spent the past hour just reveling in each other's company and speaking of what was happening with the rest of the Sohma family.

Akito had been released into Shigure and Hatori's care, but that was all he knew of her. He didn't care to ask Shigure and the former dog was tactful enough not to mention her after his visits to the main house. Yuki knew he'd have to face her again one day, but it didn't feel urgent. Right now, he was relishing the feel of his girlfriend tucked against him as she told him stories from her time in the past.

"Mistress Centipede wasn't the only bug demon we came across," she said. "We fought a moth demon and his minions, too. That particular battle _sucked_."

His hand drifted to rest on her side as he listened. Kagome moved it slightly and glanced up at him.

"That's where the Jewel was ripped out of me."

Dropping his eyes, he hummed his acknowledgement. Kagome giggled and rolled onto her back.

"I thought you wanted to see it?" she teased.

Blinking, Yuki sat up on his elbow and rubbed the hem of her shirt between his thumb and forefinger. "Well, you've seen mine. Fair is fair, Kagome."

It wasn't. Her scars were from fighting for her life from enemies out to kill her. His were from the head of his family and her sadism. Kagome must have caught a bit of his thoughts because her soul flexed in his hold and twined tighter with his-flooding him with comfort.

Meeting his eyes Kagome pulled up her shirt just enough that he could see where something massive had sunk its teeth into her. Hissing, Yuki glanced to her for permission and then hesitantly traced the silvered skin.

"How did you even survive that?" he asked in horror.

"A great deal of luck and-I suspect-the Jewel of Four Souls." Her eyes were turned away, as if she were ashamed.

That didn't set well with Yuki. Knowing it was clichéd, but having a strong urge to do it anyway, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the worst scarring. Kagome sucked in a breath, her gaze snapping to his. Holding her eyes, he gently kissed her side again before resting his head on her stomach. Slowly, she threaded her fingers through his hair, lightly rubbing his scalp as she did.

"It's kind of ugly," she said quietly, "and why I don't go for two piece swimming suits."

"Nothing about you is ugly," he denied swiftly. Looking up, he realized all he could see were her breasts. Mind momentarily blanking, he cleared his throat and sat up. "Do you like me less because I have scars from Akito?"

Fury at that reminder lit in her expression before it cleared. "I took those away," she reminded him. "Everything that monster did to you has been erased from your body, Yuki."

"But not my mind," he stated. "You healed the bitterness and the _taint_ of the memories, but they still exist, Kagome. Nothing you can do can take away a childhood spent in a black room and constant fear-alone. Those scars I'll always carry. Am I less because of them?"

He'd thought for a long time that he was. He'd thought that it must have been some kind of innate failing of his that had kept him isolated and beaten. No one else was subjected to that from Akito-not even Kyo. So, it must have been something wrong with _him_.

Kagome had shown him that wasn't the case. Because _she_ saw something good in him, he'd begun to see it for himself. And he was beginning to put the blame for his abuse where it should be-on Akito and his mother. He'd been six-a child. He _hadn't_ deserved what they'd done to him.

Kagome frantically shook her head in answer to his questions. "No! No, Yuki, of course not!"

Yuki smiled and put his hand over her scar. "Then why do you think _you_ are? Do you think I don't know how broken you were when we met? You hid it very well, but you couldn't hide the hurts of your soul, Kagome. Not from me. And I still thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Tugging him down into a kiss, Kagome silently let him know she believed him. Yuki's fingers flexed on her side, tracing her ribs up until they met the distinct feel of lace. The realization that he was touching Kagome's _bra_ slammed into him, making him ache for her. She tipped her head to the side and Yuki didn't hesitate to explore the column of her throat with his mouth. With a little mewl, she arched against him, his hand sliding to cup that lacey mound.

"Yuki," she gasped in his ear when he felt a mild panic over what to do now.

He was holding Kagome's breast and she was rubbing against him in a way that had his blood boiling. Bringing his mouth back to hers, he kissed her again, this time groaning at the heat that exploded between them. His hold on her chest shifted, prompting his thumb to rub over the peak of her nipple.

Tearing his mouth away, he realized she'd worked his shirt free and had her hands scalding the skin of his back. Hovering over her, Yuki panted and watched as she looked at him with half-lidded, pleasure-drugged eyes.

"Kagome, we're right behind your house," he muttered.

She blinked and then a delightful blush spread across her cheeks. Clearing his throat, Yuki moved his hand away from her chest, nearly groaning again when her fingers slid out from under his shirt.

"I'm not sure if I should apologize or not," she admitted with embarrassment. "I kind of wouldn't mean it."

Laughing breathlessly, Yuki flopped onto his back and tried to will away his arousal. "I wouldn't, either."

Crossing her arms, Kagome looked up at the trees and was silent for a while. Yuki's situation slowly relented allowing him to relax and soak up the sounds of the woods around them. As their fervor cooled, peace returned to the area.

"I don't masturbate," she blurted.

White noise over took his mind, rendering him unable to do anything but wheeze. Gasping for air, Yuki sat up and put his head between his knees as he tried to get his scrambled synapsis to work.

"W-what?" he choked, knowing he _must_ have misheard her. Kagome _never_ spoke so blatantly about sex.

When he looked down at her, she was studiously looking away, her arms still crossed and a deep red coating her face and neck. Realizing he really had heard her tell him that, he felt absolute bewilderment.

"Uh…" his normally extensive vocabulary failed him. Epically.

Finally, she sighed and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. "I just meant…I _don't_ , so I…you're my first boyfriend, Yuki," she stuttered with as much mortification as he was currently feeling.

Catching the gist of what she was saying, however, made him relax even as he felt heat in his own face.

"Did you forget the part of me not dating while I was cursed?" he asked her.

Peeking up at him, she studied his face and then lost her defensive position. "I actually didn't mean to tell you that," she said as she covered her face with her hands. "It just sort of slipped out. Oh, God, I can't believe I said that."

Incredulous laughter bubbled up and out of him as he flopped back. "You _accidentally_ told me you don't masturbate? I was thinking about how peaceful this place is and you were thinking about—"

"Shut up," she snickered, elbowing him in the side. "I blame your soul. It keeps trying to _seduce_ mine."

Knowing she was probably right, Yuki tried to stem his amusement. His soul was constantly calling to hers, wanting to merge and feel permanently whole. For Kagome, who was so very spiritually aware, the feeling was more than likely almost physical. As his chuckles died, he shifted until his left side was pressed against her right and took her hand.

"I do," he told her quietly, feeling the need to make up for his teasing.

Her fingers twitched, but her gaze remained on the canopy of limbs above them.

"You're a teenage boy," she muttered. "Of course you do."

His lips pulled up ruefully. "Not until I met you."

When the penny dropped, her eyes jerked to him, but he kept his on the sky.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Does it bother you?"

Shaking her head, Kagome used her free hand to worry the still-untucked hem of his shirt. The nervous gesture shouldn't have been as cute as he was finding it.

"It's kind of hot," she admitted lowly.

She thought it was hot that he masturbated while thinking of her. Yuki was pretty sure that was going to fuel some fantasies.

"This is alternately the most awkward and yet sexiest conversation I have ever had," he stated.

"Ditto," she agreed quickly. "Maybe you should kiss me again so I won't say anything else embarrassing."

Grinning, Yuki watched as she leaned over him, an impish light in her blue eyes. "We are still behind your house. You're mother likes me, but even she has her limits. Catching me with my hands up your shirt would push her passed hers, I believe."

Her hair fell around them, pooling beside his ears as she lowered her torso until her lips were just out of reach. "Kiss me like you do when you think about me in your room, Yuki," she dared.

The request shocked him, but ignited a _hunger_ in him for her and her sassy mouth. Studying her eyes, he found an echoing anticipation-a desire that pushed away her shyness and left only passion. Bringing his hands up, he splayed his fingers across the skin of her sides and shifted her until her legs cradled his hips. Not breaking the gaze, he felt her breathing deepen and saw her eyes dilate. Tracing her ribs almost leisurely, he let his hands drift, chill bumps erupting under his touch as he found the spots that made her bite her lip.

Tipping his head, he nipped at her neck before soothing it with his tongue. Kagome shuddered, moving to better accommodate him as he tasted the sweetness of her skin. Dipping his tongue into the small hollow between her jaw and her neck, Yuki let his fingers once more find the lace of her bra. That made her hips jerk, the motion hitting him so perfectly it had him slamming his eyes closed to both savor and guard against the feeling.

Pulling his eyes back to hers, he found them an inferno of need. Holding that fire, Yuki caressed her breasts the way he'd wanted to the first time he'd really _seen_ her. Their breaths mingled, becoming pants as he rolled her nipples and wondered just how much she'd let him get away with.

"You make me want to be obscene," he murmured.

His left hand slid behind her until he was cupping that perfect behind he'd coveted. As she made a surprised sound, Yuki pulled her firmly against him and took her mouth in a kiss that was a far cry from his usual ones. This one laid claim to her without negotiation and _plundered_ her essence until she was whimpering for him. When her hands slipped under his shirt to explore his own chest, Yuki unconsciously pressed her harder against his lap.

Nearly coming in his pants, he tore his mouth away and hugged her to him. "I have to walk home," he rasped.

Kagome's knees tightened on his hips, drawing a strangled groan from him. "It hurts when you leave," she whispered.

Closing his eyes, Yuki rested his head on her shoulder. She didn't mean it like a typical teenager. Kagome meant it quite literally. When they were apart, their souls cried for each other, now that his wasn't being possessed.

"I know. I'm sorry."

With a heavy sigh, Kagome pulled back and smiled reassuringly. "One day it won't. They'll click together and it'll make all of this worth it."

Softening, He kissed her forehead. "You're already worth it."

"Sappy," she accused wetly. "And you totally used my line."

Holding on to each other, they shared a grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kyo _finally_ got around to asking Tohru out officially at their graduation ceremony. Everyone who wasn't close to the couple were gob smacked to realize that the two weren't actually _in_ a relationship. Technically. Everyone _close_ to the couple knew they'd been together practically from the moment Tohru moved in with the boys. Whether the couple knew or admitted it was irrelevant. (Although Kagome had gone passed frustrated with the two ages ago and now just glared at Kyo whenever he was being particularly willfully blind.)

Kagome had fist pumped and high-fived Haru before whistling loudly.

"It's about damn time," Arisa grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Yuki chuckled as he and Saki joined the group. Kagome immediately hugged him, happily offering congratulations.

"That's one thing being homeschooled causes you to miss: the graduation ceremony," she pointed out.

"Che, it's the parties you should care about missing," Shigure declared, popping up from nowhere and startling them all.

Yuki drew Kagome away as the group began discussing the graduation parties, Momiji and Kagura vowing to hit every one, even though it wasn't _their_ graduation.

Giggling, Kagome raised a brow at her boyfriend. "Do you want to go to any of the parties?"

"Perhaps," he temporized, digging in his pocket.

A moment later, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she accepted it. There was an address on it.

Yuki shifted until they were facing each other. "That's an apartment close to the university. I-I would very much like you to go with me to look at it."

Swallowing as she recognized that he didn't mean as just another opinion, Kagome held the paper to her heart.

"You want me to move in with you?" she stammered, barely able to hope. She was a few weeks away from her eighteenth birthday and had thought to stay on the shrine while she took correspondence courses at the university Yuki was attending.

Smiling shyly, Yuki nodded. "I spoke with your mother and grandfather. They agree that your education is most important and that the shrine will be fine with you living off-site for the time being."

Brows furrowed, she gaped at him. "You convinced _my grandfather_ that I should move in with you?"

"Well, I might have presented an impressive case."

Crossing her arms, Kagome eyed him suspiciously. There was no way her traditional grandfather would go for her shacking up with a boy.

"Like what?"

Stepping closer, Yuki gently untangled her arms and held her hands. "I told him that it would be rather inconvenient for a man's wife to live at a different residence."

She heard the words, she did, but for some reason they weren't making sense to her. Staring into his jewel-like eyes, Kagome wondered if she'd fallen asleep. There was no way he'd just proposed to her. It was the most anticlimactic moment ever.

With a flick of his wrist, he produced a gorgeous ring, dangling from a red string. "I could give you a long speech about souls and overcoming odds, but all of my rehearsed words seem to have left me. In the end, it really only comes down to this: I want to marry you, Kagome. Will you let me?"

Heart in her throat, she gasped what she hoped was a yes before throwing herself into his arms and sobbing. Yuki laughed-the sound filled with relief and happiness-and picked her clean off her feet to spin her around. When he finally let her stand, he was beaming from ear to ear.

Red string tangled through both of their fingers, Yuki kissed her, reaffirming what he'd told her so long ago. She was the most vibrant thing in his world and he wasn't letting her go.

Kyo huffed as he stood with his arm draped over Tohru's shoulders. "Damned rat always has to one-up me, doesn't he?"

Fairly vibrating with happiness, Tohru clasped her hands and grinned. Tearing her eyes away from the engaged couple, Tohru looked up at her boyfriend. For a moment, she swore his eyes flashed gold.

"He's been planning his proposal for months, Kyo."

"Well, at least he's going to take care of the wench," he grumbled.

"Why do you call her that?" she sighed.

He shrugged and led her away. "You haven't pissed her off, have you?"

As the sun set, the light hit the couples just right. And the faintest afterimage of a tall demon, a priestess, a hanyō and a little girl flickered before it faded into the past.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
